


This is why we cant have nice things (Danganronpa chatfic)

by Kowokichi_owoma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: All The Ships, Also holidays, And mental illness cuz thatll come up later, Birthdays mostly, Deal With It, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gonta is so pure, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont like sheith sorry, I have no ideas, Kill me uwu, Klance mentions, Like half of them are depressed, M/M, Mostly from miu, Multi, OC? Kinda? Idk man im just projecting at this point lmao, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Or shidge but thats obvious, Rare Pairings, Ryoma is sad, Sheith hate, The closest people are to straight it bi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tsumugi sucks, Voltron mentions, Why is anyone here, Yo i havent touched this in forever, but ye, hehe, innuendos, its not even funny, rated for language, uhhhhhhhhhhh - Freeform, uwu, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowokichi_owoma/pseuds/Kowokichi_owoma
Summary: So they're all in school and whatever and Monokuma and Jin Kirigiri decides that it would be a good idea for all of the classes to have their own separate group chat and then they all make it way more gay than it should be.[Monokuma created a chat][Monokuma added 16 people]Monokuma: dont kill each other[Monokuma is now offline](I honestly don't know what this is. It's 2 am, i have school tomorrow and i think i had homework i didn't get done oops)(currently on hiatus for who knows how long. not really into it but i might come back.)





	1. The beginning of the decent into hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Groupchat Was A Mistake, KiiBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835206) by [StarReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads). 
  * Inspired by [The Chaos Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228600) by [StarReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads). 



> Inspired by:  
> Dank memes, broken dreams  
> The REAL disaster of the Ultimate Academy  
> No CisHets allowed  
> This groupchat was a mistake, kiiboy  
> And,  
> Unnecessary group chat Au

* * *

**> 12:00 pm**

**[Monokuma created 'Class 1-C']**

**[Monokuma added 16 people]**

Monokuma: dont kill each other

**[Monokuma is now offline]**

Kokichi Oma: ............

Kokichi Oma: >:D

**[Kokichi Oma changed 'Class 1-C' to 'Hopes and Memes']**

**[Kokichi Oma changed 17 names]**

Give me your Panta: enjoy the nicknames everyone~

Call me the ultimate Penis: what

Call me the ultimate Penis: ...

Call me the ultimate Penis: Kokichi you fucker

Kyoko fanboy: UHHHHHHH

Maaagic: who put him in charge?

Give me your Panta: Me~

Fuck me Himiko: so nobody then?

Maaagic: ........

Fuck me Himiko: I'm going to kill you, you degenerate male

Kill me: I'm surprisingly alright with this.

Humanity gives me a boner: I fail to see why I should have been surprised, although I do not like the name.

Mom pls I want cookies: It is not the worst I could have been given, therefore I am fine with it.

Bug boi: Gonta not understand name

Hifumi commissioned a dick once: Atua will not complain, as Hifumi once did.

Kyoko fanboy: _he did what now_

That idiot: ok, im not an idiot, and couldnt it have been revolving space in any way?

Give me your Panta: Couldn't think of anything. Sorry idiot.

That idiot: Hey Maki roll, i know you're on, what's your nickname?

Maki Maki niiiii: I'm going to kill him

Kill me: Kokichi do you have a death wish

Give me your Panta: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

That idiot: don't worry Maki roll, i got this

**[That idiot changed Maki Maki niiiii's name to Maki Roll]**

Maki roll: Kill me.

Avocado hair: is it bad i was eating nachos when i discovered this?

Give me your Panta: with guacamole?

Avocado hair: yes

Give me your Panta: then it is not.

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: It's sad cuz I watch her

Give me your Panta: I know. I've seen you watch her before.

Kyoko fanboy: So where is Keebo and Miu?

Call me the ultimate Penis: I heard Keebo fell down the stairs and ended up breaking his arm off, so Souda and Miu are fixing him

Give me your Panta: How in the fuck did Keebo manage to do that?

Maki roll: Actually, Enoshima pushed him. She wanted to see what would happen. She ended up getting yelled at by Usami for it and got detention for the next week.

Kill me: that's such an Enoshima thing to do im not even surprised

Bug boi: Gonta confused. Why do we have chat?

Give me your Panta: cuz Monokuma wanted too and then I took over.

Fuck me Himiko: Nobody wants you to be the leader of this group chat it'll leave to chaos

Kyoko fanboy: I have faith in him.

Give me your Panta: Awwwww, thanks Shu~~~

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: I ship it

Maki roll: If you ever say that again I will go into your room and personally kill you

Avocado hair: I ship it

That idiot: I ship it

Kill me: I ship it 

Maaagic: I ship it

Fuck me Himiko: I ship it

Mom pls give me cookies: I ship it

Humanity gives me a boner: I ship it

Call me the ultimate Penis: I ship it

Hifumi commissioned a dick once: I ship it

Bug boi: Gonta confused. What does I ship it mean?

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: it means you think they would make a great relationship!

Bug boi: Oh! Then Gonta ship it as well!

Maki roll: I fucking hate you all.

Maki roll: Not Gonta though. I could never even dream of hurting him.

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: See, we all support it, now make out!

**[Hey guys WeebyNewz here was kicked from 'Hopes and Memes]**

Call me the ultimate Penis: Too far

 **[Avocado hair added Hey guys WeebyNewz here to 'Hopes and Memes']**  

Avocado hair: Bad Tsumugi. If you do that again I'll ban your CrunchyRoll account

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: You wouldnt!!

Avocado hair: Try me bitch

Kyoko fanboy: jflwnclebfiebdhdhdbdhdndnr

Give me your Panta: Hdhdybeisydbdudgdnihdhdn

**[Kyoko fanboy went offline]**

**[Give me your Panta went offline]**

Bug boi: oh no! You killed Kokichi and Shuichi!

That idiot: poor bro, being harassed by that little purple gremlin....

**[Give me your Panta is online]**

Give me your Panta: says the guy who practically forced Maki to train with you for months

Give me your Panta: Besides, I don't like Shuichi anyways!

**> Private message between Avocado hair and Give me your Panta**

Give me your Panta: dude I totally like Shuichi

Avocado hair: awwww, the little gremlin has feelings after all~

Give me your Panta: fine, be a dick about it. I'll just tell everyone how you really lost your sisters

Avocado hair: YOU WOULDN'T

Give me your Panta: I would

Avocado hair: fine. But I dont know how to handle this kinda shit so for now you're on your own

Give me your Panta: asshole

**> Hopes and Memes**

That idiot: yeah but at least she had fun!

Maki roll: it was pretty boring

Give me your Panta: HA!

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Hey so uh i just realized what Shuichi's nickname is and uh, you know Kyoko is gonna kill you, right? She loves shuichi

Give me your Panta: and how's she gonna find out about the name, weeby?

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: ok, first of all fuck you and letter number b, Kaede. Theyre like super close and honestly i don't know why

Call me the ultimate Penis: cuz im really close to her boyfriends little sister??? Ya know, Komaru??? And also shes super chill

Kill me: my first thought was Be more chill Tsumugi fuck you for getting me way too into that

That idiot: dude be more chill is shit the best musical is obviously Dear Evan Hansen 

Give me your Panta: fucking fake musical lovers, the best musical is obviously a very potter musical!

Avocado hair: holy shit i forgot that beauty existed

Kill me: yea, you right, a very potter musical is the best musical to ever be made

Call me the ultimate Penis: dumbasses.

Call me the ultimate Penis: the best musical is obviously wicked

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: ok I like all of those musicals (and heathers and Hamilton and a few others) but the best musical is definitely BMC and that isnt just because I have every word to Michael in the bathroom memorized

Maki roll: someone please kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me Himiko: Tenko  
> Maaagic: Himiko  
> Bug boi: Gonta  
> Kyoko fanboy: Shuichi  
> Call me the ultimate Penis: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Give me your Panta: Kokichi  
> Kill me: Ryoma  
> Avocado hair: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> Humanity gives me a boner: Korekiyo  
> Mom pls I want cookies: Kirumi  
> Hifumi commissioned a dick once: Angie
> 
>  
> 
> Uhhh question can ya'll help me with ships for DRV3 I dont know what the fuck I'm gonna do with those I only have Shuichi and Kokichi, Maki and Kaito, and Himiko and Tenko decided k thx


	2. What the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi heard someone say something really dumb (aka what a kid in my class said after we finished 3 periods of a state test) and now everyone is really fucking confused.  
> Also Miu and Keebo are back and it's time for more quotes.
> 
> (I just deleted it all OOPS TIME TO TRY AGAIN)  
> (FUCK IT HAPPENED AGAIN)  
> (I actually got it to work this time woo)

* * *

* * *

**> Hopes and dreams**

**> 9:47 pm **

Give me your Panta: "I just figured out my mom is a homosexual goat. My life is a lie."

Call me the ultimate Penis: what the _f u c k_

Give me your Panta: so remember that guy who's name I think is Panta? (Honestly can't remember he's that guy in the relationship with a literal queen and big bro demon boy) Anyways he said that at the end of testing today

Avocado hair: Souda?

Give me your Panta: I dont see the difference

Avocado hair: nvm

Fuck me Himiko: honestly I've heard him say worse

Avocado hair: like what

Fuck me Himiko: like "wanna fuck my socket wrench Sonia-san?"

Kill me: yea uh before they started dating each other and Tanaka they were a wreck

Maaagic: no shit

Fuck me Himiko: _H I M I K O_

Kyoko Fanboy: UHHHHHHHH

That idiot: what's up bro?

Give me your Panta: BE PREPARED

Kyoko Fanboy: ITS COMING

Kill me: what. What's coming. If I dont have someone barge in and drown me in a sink I will sue you and then kill myself

Mom pls I want cookies: I must ask Hoshi, are you alright?

Kill me: No

Give me your Panta: ITS HERE

Fuckin virgin: SUP DICKWADS

Call me the ultimate Penis: is that Miu??????

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: who else would have that name

Call me the ultimate Penis: true

THATS ROBOPHOBIC: Hello everyone! Miu and Souda just finished attaching my arm back on! Did I miss anything?

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: his username is great 

Call me the ultimate Penis: not very much! Just that Kokichi took over, Tsumugi started shipping people and we talked about musicals. 

That idiot: uhhh back to where we were before, but what Souda said reminded me of the billions of strange quotes I have from school. Didn't that one girl in DICE collect quotes Kokichi?

Give me your Panta: that she did~

Kyoko fanboy: holy shit we had some weird ass kids in middle school

Give me your Panta: and some fucking dumbass teachers

Maaagic: like what

Give me your Panta: "Hawaii is part of Africa" "Yeah I think it's part of Australia or something"

Kyoko fanboy: "she takes after her mother, her mother is very smart" literally the next day "I am her mother" later that period "correct! A rectangle has 3 straight sides!" She was the English teachers sub for while our actual teacher was on maternity leave. Not even the math teacher

That idiot: "If helium changes your voice, does that make helium a drug?"

Avocado hair: "If we cant see in water can fish see in the air?"

Maaagic:  _oh_

Kill me: I'm so down for this

Fuckin virgin: oh boy I'm ready to hear some CRAZY SHIT

Maki roll: "So, I heard you like bathrooms"

Kill me: _oh boy here we go_

Hifumi commissioned a dick once: Oh! You told me about that kid! He was trying to fuck you all year and he used that as a pickup line after you went to the bathroom!

Maki roll: That boy is dead now

That idiot: wait really???

Maki roll:...maybe

Give me your Panta: "I didn't have any clean socks so I put air freshener in my right sock" that kid was definitely something. Me and quote girl liked to see how he evolved

Call me the ultimate Penis: "Is rich spelled with a t?"

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: "so he did die!" "Of course he did he lived 400 years ago" -History teacher and rich spelled with a t kid

Call me the ultimate Penis: holy fuck I forgot you were in that class

Mom pls I want cookies: "You know what, every CEO was an 8th grader once!" No shit sherlock.

Avocado hair:  _even m o m is in on this what the fuck_

THATS ROBOPHOBIC: "It's a supporting fact that every five year old is gay." I heard that while I was waiting for a class to start

Kill me: jesus

Humanity gives me a boner: "WHAT THE FUCK CONNER" -Yelled out in the middle of recess in 6th grade by a child so loud everyone heard it. None of the teachers reacted to the swear.

Avocado hair: And dad my life is complete I can die happy

Fuck me Himiko: "Did I just see someone in a fairy princess costume?"

Maaagic: walks up to a random boy in the hall "Excuse me ma'am is your mom gay?"

Bug boi: Gonta sat behind a boy who tried to make girl next to her laugh lots. He was very good at that. Gonta thinks he knew her from when they were in elementary school. One day he repeatedly said "My anus hurts" all class. The girl was laughing the entire class. Gonta wants to know what an anus is

Fuckin virgin: GOD FUCKING DAMN!

Maaagic: Miu dont you dare

Hifumi commissioned a dick once: "...being African American. All these things kinda held him back a bit" that same teacher would rant about how people would kneel during the anthem. In America???? We lived on an island that was on the opposite side of the earth???

Kill me: "You just gotta do it. I cant explain why" that was our math sub for the day

Fuckin virgin: OOOOOOOH ITS MY TURN BITCHES!

Give me your Panta: fuck

Maaagic: well i guess we die today

Fuckin virgin: "Put your thumb in it a little"

Kill me: the fuck

Fuck me Himiko: whoever said that can go suck a degenerate dick

Fuckin virgin: I'm pretty sure he's gay so he's probably already done that

Fuck me Himiko: still sticking with it

Humanity gives me a boner: I just remembered to ask this. Have you all remembered to do the essay for English? That is due in about 2 hours.

Mom pls I want cookies: Ah yes. You all should definitely get that done if you haven't already.

That idiot: shit I haven't even started

Avocado hair: neither have I CRAP

Mom pls I want cookies: You boys better get that done. Everyone else should go to bed. It is getting late and we have a major History test tomorrow that we need to be rested for.

Fuck me Himiko: yes ma'am

Maaagic: alright mom

Kyoko fanboy: got it mother!

Kill me: will do ma

Maki roll: I was planning on it after helping Kaito with his essay. I definitely will soon mother.

Hifumi commissioned a dick once: yes mom!

THATS ROBOPHOBIC: I shall do that immediately mother!

Bug boi: Gonta will go to bed as soon as possible mom!

Give me your Panta: But I'm not tired mom!

Kyoko fanboy: do I need to force you to take your insomnia pills Kokichi?

Give me your Panta: fiiiiiiiiiinnneee I'll go to bed

Fuckin virgin: will do mommy~

Mom pls I want cookies: Miu you are grounded.

Fuckin virgin: dammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me Himiko: Tenko  
> Maaagic: Himiko  
> Bug boi: Gonta  
> Kyoko fanboy: Shuichi  
> Call me the ultimate Penis: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Give me your Panta: Kokichi  
> Kill me: Ryoma  
> Avocado hair: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> Humanity gives me a boner: Korekiyo  
> Mom pls I want cookies: Kirumi  
> Hifumi commissioned a dick once: Angie  
> Fuckin virgin: Miu  
> THATS ROBOPHOBIC: Keebo
> 
> May have broken my phone a bit so that's why this took a little while to make. Oh well~
> 
> Also all of those quotes were things that kids and teachers actually said at my school. Conner is a different name from the actual kids name cuz I wont put that on the internet. Gonta's and Kokichi's first quote was based on me and a kid that I've known since we were 5. He tries to get me to laugh at any time possible during Science and today he just repeated "My anus hurts" all class and I was dying.
> 
> And quote kid is one of my good friends. She collects random strange quotes and has a note thing on her phone for it. Thought I might put that down a little while i had no inspiration. Ironically Kokichi isnt even her favorite character Kaito is but she still likes him (around number 3 or 4) and he's mine so she's now a part of dice. She may be mentioned later lol. She was also the one who liked to see how "air freshener sock" kid evolved. Our relationship with him isnt even platonic we aren't even friends.
> 
> Also still no fucking clue what imma do for half my ships but I'll try
> 
> The next chapter may take a while cuz I did a dumb and forgot a homework assignment existed and then pretended I didn't know so I might get majorly grounded but oh well~ all it costed me was a panic attack while I took a major test that accounted for 70% of my grade lmao (also had Michael's solo part from More than survive in my head the whole time and it was very distracting ;-; at least I love him)


	3. ITS OCTOBER BITCHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its October first and people are planning for Rantaro's birthday.

> **> Hope's and memes**

**> 3:36 pm**

Give me your Panta: guess what bitches

Avocado hair: ITS OCTOBER!!!!!!

That idiot:  _its Halloween_

Call me the ultimate Penis: it's literally the first of October what the fuck Halloween is at the end of the month

That idiot:  _Never speak to me again_

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: I love Halloween!!

Kyoko fanboy: You making the costumes for the party again this year, Tsumugi?

Mom pls I want cookies: We will both be making costumes this year. Any requests?

Maki roll: Kaito is forcing me to go as a 'ship' from a show I've never heard of before

That idiot: shes going as badass Lucy and I'm going as badass Natsu!

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: OH MY GOD MY SHIP YESSSSSS

Fuck me Himiko: Me and Himiko are going as Sapphire and Ruby!

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: EEEEEEEEEEE

THATS ROBOPHOBIC: Miu said she had an idea for what we're going to go as, so I dont know.

Fuckin virgin: I'll dm you Tsumugi~ I wanna keep it a secret until the big day~

Call me the ultimate Penis: well anyways, I'm going as Monika!

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Oh God this is amazing!!!!!!

Kill me: Uhhhhhh I dont know. I haven't done anything for Halloween in years

Humanity gives me a boner: Well, it looks like we have some planning to do with Ryoma.

Bug boi: Gonta has idea as what Ryoma can go as!

Mom pls I want cookies: That's great Gonta. Do you mind telling us what it is?

Bug boi: Gonta send it to mom privately

Mom pls I want cookies: I've got it Gonta. I shall start working on it right away.

Give me your Panta: Hey Shu, what are you going as~

Kyoko fanboy: Uhhhhhhh... I dont know...

Give me your Panta: Dammit.

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: IDEA! KOKICHI YOU GOES AS LANCE AND SHUICHI GOES AS KEITH

That idiot: FUCK YEAH THAT SOUNDS AMAZING!!!!!!

Give me your Panta: I'm so down

Kyoko fanboy: who the fuck are they

That idiot: shit i forgot I haven't shown him the show yet. We'll binge it soon sidekick!

Kyoko fanboy: alright then.

Hifumi commissioned a dick once: Atua says that I shall go in our islands sacred clothes for rituals, as Halloween is one of the best nights for praying!

Kill me: Hey ma, dad, what are you guys going as?

Humanity gives me a boner: Me and Kirumi are going in a pair. I shall be space dad Shiro and she is going to be space mom Allura.

Avocado hair: and I'm going as uncle Coran! 

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Perfect! Me and Kirumi should have the costumes done by the end of the week so you can try them on and make little adjustments if needed. If you have anything else you need just make sure to ask us!

Call me the ultimate Penis: Will do!

Avocado hair: So which class is planning the party this year?

Humanity gives me a boner: The 77th class is doing most of the planning but all of the classes are pitching in to help. Our class is in charge of most of the costumes (with Kirumi and Tsumugi), the food and the drinks. The 78th is in charge of decorating and music, 77th are the leaders and overlooking everything while making sure we get everything right and done, and the 80th is in charge of the smaller things since it's their first year.

Maki roll: Good to know. Let's just make sure we dont let Miu get drinks.

That idiot: knowing her she'll end up spiking it anyways

Maki roll: True. If you do end up spiking it Miu, at least dont let Gonta drink it.

Fuckin virgin: I dont wanna die so I will definitely make sure that Gonta does not drink anything

Maki roll: Good. 

**> 6:30 pm**

Give me your Panta: Hey Shu do you know the answer to number 6 I have no idea what the fuck it is.

Kyoko fanboy: oh yeah its 'the first 750-minute day is 25 days after the spring equinox.' 

That idiot: quit bragging about being years ahead in math you 2

Give me your Panta: How about you stop being an idiot first. Besides, we're not bragging, I'm just too lazy to do math today

Kyoko fanboy: Kokichi we all know you could solve that in like a minute without even using a calculator shush

Give me your Panta: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**> 11:56 pm**

Call me the ultimate Penis: hey guys you know how Rantaro's birthday is in like a day?

Give me your Panta: Of course I know he's like my best friend!

Kyoko fanboy: what about me

Give me your Panta: He's number two number one will always be you we've known each other since we were like 4

Call me the ultimate Penis: anyways, we're gonna need to do something for it.

Give me your Panta: Oh yeah. Actually, give me a second

**> Avocado hair was kicked by Give me your Panta for 24 hours**

Give me your Panta: now we can plan.

Call me the ultimate Penis: ok, so does anyone still need to buy things?

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Crap I've been so busy I totally forgot! Yes but it's just a few things.

Call me the ultimate Penis: do you think you can send me what you need to get? I'm gonna go to the mall tomorrow to buy some last minute things.

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Sending you the email now!

Call me the ultimate Penis: thanks! Anyone else?

Bug boi: Gonta got nice things for Rantaro. Gonta all good.

Call me the ultimate Penis: good to know!

Hifumi commissioned a dick once: Atua recommended something for Rantaro but I forgot to get it. I shall send you it now!

Call me the ultimate Penis: thanks!

That idiot: Me and Maki are going out tomorrow so we'll buy what we need then.

THATS ROBOPHOBIC: I haven't had the time recently so I'll send you what I want to get him

Fucking virgin: I made his thing a little while ago. I'm all good!

Kill me: I'll send what I need

Give me your Panta: Me and Shu went shopping a little while ago so we're all good.

Mom pls I want cookies: I bought something for him a week ago, but Kiyo and I are going to be quite busy tomorrow, so I'll send a list of what we need for the party.

Fuck me Himiko: Me and Himiko are getting something for him, but it would make it a lot easier if you can pick it up for us.

Call me the ultimate Penis: Will do. Thanks for the lists everyone, and let's get ready for this birthday! 

Maki roll: Remember, Kokichi you are in charge of party planning so you gotta make sure you're prepared

Give me your Panta: I'm all ready! Mom make sure you have the things ready by 10 pm tomorrow so we can start setting them up!

Mom pls I want cookies: They should be done by then.

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Now, I wish you all luck, and go to bed! We're gonna need some sleep!

Kyoko fanboy: Goodnight everyone!

Fuck me Himiko: Saying goodnight for both me and Himiko, since she fell asleep about an hour ago. I'll make sure shes prepared!

Give me your Panta: Night!

Humanity gives me a boner: Goodnight everyone.

That idiot: night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me Himiko: Tenko  
> Maaagic: Himiko  
> Bug boi: Gonta  
> Kyoko fanboy: Shuichi  
> Call me the ultimate Penis: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Give me your Panta: Kokichi  
> Kill me: Ryoma  
> Avocado hair: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> Humanity gives me a boner: Korekiyo  
> Mom pls I want cookies: Kirumi  
> Hifumi commissioned a dick once: Angie  
> Fuckin virgin: Miu  
> THATS ROBOPHOBIC: Keebo
> 
> Realized that Rantaro's birthday is in 2 days so I wrote a chapter in about 2 hours. Woo
> 
> Chapter 4 is in progress already, but it wont be out until his birthday.
> 
> Also, teacher still hasn't noticed but I have until Thursday at most so wish me luck I guess. When I get grounded tho I should still be able to write just not as well and not as fast cuz I'll be using a Kindle I stole from my parents when I broke my phone.
> 
> Also, almost slit my wrists Sunday night, so that was an adventure.
> 
> See ya on he third!
> 
> (Also please help with ships. I'm thinking maybe Kaede and Tsumugi but that's a maybe. And possibly Keebo and Miu but idk)
> 
> (Also Gonta and Ryoma are totally going as Hunk and Pidge I dont care that Pidge is a girl I want it anyways lol)


	4. BIRTHDAY TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes October 3rd, aka, Ranty's birthday!

(This is gonna be going through 2 days in one chapter btw)

**> Hopes and memes**

**> 10:00 am**

Give me your Panta: Alright everyone! How's planning going?

Call me the ultimate Penis: well we all are technically supposed to be in class, but it's free period so whatever. I've got my schedule ready to go!

Mom pls I want cookies: As do I. As soon as school is out I am going to go straight to Tsumugi's room so we can get working on the decorations with what we have available.

Call me the ultimate Penis: And I'll be back with the supplies for everything as soon as physically possible.

Kyoko fanboy: Me and Kokichi are holding a study session so we can all (including Rantaro since he's gonna be busy later today) get our homework done before 5 and have time to get set up.

Maaagic: After 5 me and Tenko are gonna go get my show set up and practice.

Bug boi: Gonta help Himiko and Tenko

Kill me: I'll be helping Miu and Keebo get games ready and get things we may need for them

Humanity gives me a boner: I'll be helping setting up the food that needs to sit or bake over night until Kirumi is done making decorations, where we'll switch and I'll set up the decorations and she will prepare the food that needs to be ready over night

Maki roll: Me and Kaito will be out, and we will meet up with Rantaro at about 10 where we will bring him to his room without letting him see anything.

Give me your Panta: And I'll be making sure everything is going well and providing extra help if needed along with Shu. We will also be wrapping most of the presents as soon as Kaede gets back. We all ready?

Fuck me Himiko: Yup!

Humanity gives me a boner: I believe so.

Call me the ultimate Penis: All set!

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: As ready as I'll ever be.

Kyoko fanboy: Alright. As soon as class is over, get moving!

**> Going from texts to actual trash writing uwu<**

As soon as the bell rang at the end of ninth period, the 79th class was off. Rushing out of Math that was years above what the should be at with Shuichi, Kokichi managed to get all of his things ready in time to meet Rantaro at exactly 3:15. Rantaro was lead to the 79th's common room, where about half of the class would soon come within the next 10 minutes.

Rushing out of Music, Kaede got to her car as fast as she could and sped off to the mall with her list of things she needed. Getting there at 3:20, the girl was in the first store within a matter of minutes, finding what she needed for Rantaro. 

Kirumi left English with Tsumugi, and both girls were already discussing the things they needed to get done and the things they could get done before even leaving the classroom. They were working on everything within minutes, both extremely concentrated and lost in what they were doing.

Kiyo, along with Hanamura from the 77th class, were in the kitchens getting things ready that had to be done in advance. Kiyo and Kirumi were the only ones any of the classmates could trust with this duty, especially with the perverted Senior student with them. Hanamura explained exactly what needed to be done and they both got straight to work.

Kaito and Maki had planned on going on a date on the second, which also worked with their schedules, so when they met up after their last classes they went straight to going out. They planned to go shopping, eat some food, possibly watch a movie, and then wander around for a bit before meeting up with Rantaro to get him back.

_-Kokichi and Shuichi_

In the common room with Rantaro, the two best friends started to spread out the books and some of the homework their classmates needed to get done, along with some projects they might be able to start on.

"So Ranty, you think you're ready for tomorrow~" Kokichi mused, leaning over towards his friends shoulder while setting up the things for the study/homework session.

"No idea. Knowing you guys it'll be 10 times better than last year, so... yeah, I think I am." Rantaro grinned. They all knew the boy had never really had time to celebrate his birthday when he was younger, with his many sisters and then all of them going missing some way or another. He absolutely loved when he was just able to relax and have a day to celebrate himself and being alive. And it was his 16th birthday, and everyone knows you have to go all out for 16th birthdays.

"That's good to know. And yes, it definitely will. I am the greatest party planner this school has ever seen~"

"But you're the SHSL supreme leader..."

"Shut up."

Rantaro grinned. He was so glad to have these amazing friends who were willing to put off important things for  _days_ just because it was his birthday. He'd never had that before. Hell, he'd never really celebrated his birthday (at least that he can remember).

Then, the door opened. Tenko and Himiko walked in, Himiko giggling at something and Tenko bright red.

"Hey you two~" Rantaro and Kokichi both had shit-eating grins on their faces, ready to tease the shit out of the two girls.

"What did you do Himiko? I've never seen Tenko this red before." Shuichi asked, knowing what would happen if he let the other boys start questioning them.

"N-nothing!" Tenko stuttered, "A-anyways, dont we have some homework to do?"

"We can start now, but we wont be able to do much since we still have to wait on everyone." Kokichi was practically vibrating at this point. Himiko had obviously done something to embarrass the green haired girl and he wanted to know!

Thankfully for Tenko (and to Kokichi's disappointment), the door opened again, and their classmates started to come in. Within minutes everyone was there, and they got started.

- _Kaede_

So far Kaede had gotten about half the list done. Thankfully a portion of the gifts all were from the same store, so she was able to quickly get quite a portion of the list done before 3:30. Currently she was in Hot topic, buying some Voltron merch as a request from Tsumugi. She specifically said "Buy him a Kaltenecker fanclub hoodie. I wanna twin with him." She found it as soon as she walked in, but was debating on getting a stuffed Kaltenecker to go along with it.

"Can I help you find anything today miss?" A worker suddenly came up behind Kaede, and she jumped before turning around.

"Oh, no I'm all good. I'm just trying to decide on getting one of these characters along with this hoodie for one of my friend's birthday." She told the girl, and turned back to go back to thinking."

"If you were going to get one, I'd get the Lance one. He is the one that got Kaltenecker in the first place, and he brought her on his lion with him after  **(spoilers here if you haven't seen season 7 so I'm not gonna say)** a certain something happened." The girl said, pointing at the Lance plush. Kaede nodded, and grabbed the toy. 

Soon she was out of the store and going to get the supplies for the party.

After walking around for a little bit, she was approached by some random guy while she was studying the list.

"Hey pretty lady, you need some help looking for anything~" He purred. Kaede, uncomfortable, stepped away, but he just put his arm on her shoulder and kept her there. "Now now pretty lady, how about I help you out~ Girls like you shouldn't be wandering around alone~"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm gonna have to go. I'm a little busy-"

"No no, I insist, let me help you~" He kept pressing on, and Kaede was getting more and more uncomfortable. Soon she could feel a panic attack starting, and immediately tried to get away as fast as possible.

Suddenly, the man was tackled to the ground by a certain red haired girl, with her boyfriend close behind to comfort Kaede. 

"You better be fucking glad we're surrounded by people cause if we weren't you would be dead. We're students at hopes peak high school and us fucking around after school is more important than your entire life will ever be. If I see you around here again you are  _dead._ Got that?" Maki threatened, and soon the man was sprinting away as fast as his legs could take him.

"Good thing we got here when we did, huh Kaede?" Kaito asked the panicking girl, who nodded, attempting to calm down her heart enough so she could actually hear things instead of her own heartbeat. Kaito noticed her distress, and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"You're all good Kaede. We'll stay with you until you're ready to leave if you want." Kaito offered.

"If it doesnt have you go too far out of your way, I would like that." Kaede accepted.

Soon the 3 were walking around and buying things for the party again, Kaito and Maki never leaving her side.

_-Kirumi and Tsumugi_

Kirumi was in hyperfocus. She had only a few hours to complete her task with the few things she had at the moment before Korekiyo would be coming over to set things up. Her hands moved with the grace of someone who has done this for years (which, if you think about it she has), amazing Tsumugi before she got to work.

While Kirumi was making decorations, Tsumugi was tasked with getting the costumes for Halloween started. She had less than a month to make 16 costumes, but she was more than ready. Currently she was working on Kokichi's costume, the cutest Lance cosplay she had ever seen. 

Soon, the silence became unbearable, and Tsumugi decided to whip out her phone and listen to some music to help her concentrate.

A few hours later Kaede was back with the rest of the supplies that they needed, and was amazed by how much was done. She scanned the room to look at the piles of things that were prepared, with her eyes landing on Tsumugi. She had her headphones in and was completely immersed in what she was doing. She looked absolutely beautiful without even really trying, and not only was Kaede jealous, but she was also staring at her for way too long. She tore her gaze away and looked at Kirumi.

"Wow. I cant believe you were able to do so much in so little time!" She exclaimed, attempting to act like she wasn't just staring at the prettiest girl to ever exist.

"Thank you Kaede. Do you think you could help us a bit with the last part?" Kirumi asked her, not even looking up from what she was working on (it was something to do with an old meme, that's all she knew), although it was obvious she could see the girl from the corner of her eye.

"Definitely. What do you need help with?"

Soon the girls were making things together, and with Kaede they got some sort of conversation going on, which eventually led to what happened at the mall.

"HE WHAT??" Tsumugi yelled, looking up from the jacket to stare at Kaede, her worry for the girl etched all over her face. Kirumi looked up to stare as well, her motherly instincts kicking in and ready to kill a bitch.

"I-I mean, it's fine! Kaito and Maki were there and Maki threatened to kill him! I'm alright" Kaede stammered out.

"That doesnt give him the right to do that. You're the SHSL Pianist for fucks sake." Tsumugi grumbled, angrily stitching the sweaters collar on.

"Its fine I swear..." Kaede mumbled, her cheeks slightly pink.

Kirumi knew what was happening in an instant. These two oblivious girls were very much pining on each other and were too embarrassed to admit it. 

After this party, she was totally getting them together.

_-Kiyo_

Korekiyo had been in this kitchen with a perverted bi boy for about an hour, and it was driving him insane.

Now, he had dealt with people like this before. He had dealt with his sister before. And although she was still out there, he was able to forget about his past with her and move on. Most of the time.

During times like these, he couldn't help but remember. She would stand next to him, watch him, hold him, do  _things_ to him that would haunt him forever. One particular memory had surfaced, where she stood to the left of him in their kitchen, staring at him while he made her food, and as soon as she was done eating she kissed him, and brought him to their room to do unspeakable things.

He hated her.

Now, Hanamura knew that sometimes flirting could be a bit too much for the tall boy, so he would hold back. Sometimes. Today just seemed to be line after line and innuendo after innuendo, and it was overwhelming.

As soon as he was ready to go switch with Kirumi, he was out of the kitchen faster then you could say 'monokuma'. 

**[Just some little background and fluff and ships for here. Tbh I forgot to write for a day and now I have 40 minutes to write out an entire party. Oops]**

Later in the night, Maki and Kaito walked out of their movie. They were supposed to meet up with Rantaro, who up until now was at a family dinner, and bring him back to the dorms.

Maki was driving today, mostly because she was actually a good driver and also because Kaito may have found a little bit of alcohol and was slightly tipsy. They walked to their car and texted Rantaro, who was there within minutes.

"Sooo... you guys think you're ready yet?" He asked, climbing into the car and getting ready for Kaito to put the signature birthday blindfold on his head. Maki nodded, and noticed Kaito was having trouble tying the blindfold on the birthday boy's face. She climbed back, tied it securely, and buckled both boys in.

"I think we are. Knowing Kokichi tomorrow will still end up being stressful as fuck but oh well." Maki told him getting ready to go back.

"Kaito got drunk again, didn't he."

"Yup."

Rantaro shook his head, and waited to arrive back. Soon they were there, and poor Maki had to lead blind Rantaro and drunk Kaito back to their rooms. As soon as the clock struck midnight, a sleeping Rantaro received happy birthday messages from all of the students. The 77th class, the 78th class, the 80th class, and of course, 15 special paragraphs from the 79th.

* * *

Today was the day. 

The party.

Rantaro was woken up at exactly 8 am (as classes were canceled since the school knew how they were with birthdays. They learned their lesson with Fuyuhiko when the 77th class first came to the school) by Kiyo knocking on his door. Kiyo (as one of Rantaro's closest friends other than Kokichi and Shuichi, but they were extremely busy) was tasked with keeping the birthday boy busy until 5 pm. 

"Happy birthday Rantaro."

"Thanks man." Rantaro grinned, and was immediately pulled out to go have some fun until 5 pm.

"So, would you like to go get some ice cream?" Kiyo asked as they got into the car (obviously not letting the birthday boy see anything he shouldn't yet).

"Sure. Ice cream sounds fucking great."

-Time skip to the party lmao I'm lazy as shit-

At exactly 5 pm, Kiyo brought Rantaro back to the dorm. As soon as they walked through the door, they were hit by a wave of confetti and one loud chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANTARO!"

The whole 79th class was in the front, with the other 3 classes there as well, just to celebrate one person, Rantaro. He almost started tearing up (oh nobody's lying here, he  _did_ tear up) at the sight, with a smile on his face that just shone with happiness. 

Looking around, there were streamers and memes everywhere where (somehow), a giant cake on a table surrounded by snacks, with a pile of presents that was at least 3 meters tall.

"Thank you so much, guys" At this point the green haired boy actually was crying. Suddenly, he was assaulted by a small purple haired boy.

"Happy birthday Ranty~ Now, let's have the best birthday party ever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me Himiko: Tenko  
> Maaagic: Himiko  
> Bug boi: Gonta  
> Kyoko fanboy: Shuichi  
> Call me the ultimate Penis: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Give me your Panta: Kokichi  
> Kill me: Ryoma  
> Avocado hair: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> Humanity gives me a boner: Korekiyo  
> Mom pls I want cookies: Kirumi  
> Hifumi commissioned a dick once: Angie  
> Fuckin virgin: Miu  
> THATS ROBOPHOBIC: Keebo
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANTARO!   
> Ok so I've got some ships planned out (a few extremely obvious lol) so we're getting there.  
> Also I have no idea what imma do for the next chapter.
> 
> I will be going back to the chatfic shit, since my actual writing is pretty much just Endeavor but in writing form.


	5. Happy birthday Kyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Kyoko's birthday and also i have no fucking ideas.
> 
> This was pretty much me just spewing bullshit for 30 minutes

**> Hopes and memes**

**> 6:45 am**

Mom pls I want cookies: It is time to wake up everyone! School starts in an hour and fifteen minutes. Just wanted to remind you, we start midterms on Monday, so you if you have not already you should get light amounts of studying and lots of sleep over the weekend. It is also Kirigiri's birthday tomorrow, so we have a party to go to at six pm.

Humanity gives me a boner: Also, make sure you have all of your homework done for the day, we do not want half the class in detention again for forgetting.

Kyoko fanboy: Thanks mom! Thanks dad!

Give me your Panta: Holy shit I'm so glad I have mom and dad to wake me up every morning

Avocado hair: Honestly tho, same. I would be late every day if it wasn't for them

That idiot: Light studying? Lots of sleep? Fuck that I'm gonna sleep for like 7 hours in the next week.

Maki roll: This is why I make sure you are in bed and asleep before midnight.

That idiot: shush

Maaagic: I want more sleep

Kill me: I haven't slept in 3 days.

Fuck me Himiko: what the fuck

Mom pls I want cookies: Would you like me to help you with that tonight Ryoma?

Kill me: You dont have you

Mom pls I want cookies: As a maid it is my duty to help out however I can.

Kill me: I mean, it'd be nice to sleep

Mom pls I want cookies: I shall be over at your room at ten tonight to deliver something that should help you sleep. Kokichi if you would like some too I would be happy to help.

Kyoko fanboy: Please do he hasn't slept for more than 2 hours a night in like a week

Mom pls I want cookies: Then I will be there for Kokichi as well

Give me your Panta: thank you so much mother I'm so damn tired

Hifumi commissioned a dick once: I have just finished my morning pray. Good morning everyone!

Fuckin virgin: MORNING DICKWEEDS

THATS ROBOPHOBIC: Good morning everyone!

Bug boi: Gonta says good morning!

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: I regret everything

Call me the ultimate Penis: watched anime until 3 am again?

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: shut

Humanity gives me a boner: Alright everyone, you should probably start getting ready for class now.

Avocado hair: see yall then

Maki roll: this is why we hate you

Avocado hair: ;~;

Hifumi commissioned a dick once: Bye-onara~

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 12:56 pm**

Give me your Panta: S _ent Pizzarollsareitalliangushers.jpg_

Kyoko fanboy: What the fuck

Fuck me Himiko: lunch is over get to class degenerates

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 3:30 pm**

Mom pls I want cookies: I would like to congratulate all of you for remembering to do your homework and not get detention today. If you come down in about 15 minutes I will have some cookies ready as an award

Fuckin virgin: FUCK YEA

Give me your Panta: YESSSSSSS

THATS ROBOPHOBIC: My first food. Mom's cookies.

Humanity gives me a boner: Miu got you the upgrade?

THATS ROBOPHOBIC: During robotics class today.

Humanity gives me a boner: That is great news Keebo!

Kyoko fanboy: we'll be down in a bit!

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 5:37 pm**

Call me the ultimate Penis: So me and Mugi was at the store and I came across a couple things.

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: So this girl kicked some kid (who I assume they new they were all quite casual towards each other) and his friend said "Hey! Dont mess with my friend!" And the kid who got kicked responded with "I dont even know his name"

Avocado hair: now that's the shit i signed up for

Call me the ultimate Penis: And we also came across someone who said "I will yeet your phone"

Give me your Panta: hey miu can I yeet your phone

Fuckin virgin: fuck you

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 9:00 am**

Mom pls I want cookies: It is now nine am, which means if you haven't already you should probably be waking up about now if you haven't already to start getting ready for the day.

Humanity gives me a boner: Also, it is Kirigiri's birthday today, so make sure you are ready for her party at six.

Maaagic: I just wanna sleeeeeeeeeeeep

* * *

 

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 10:00 am**

That idiot: hey so did anyone see the voltron trailer?

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: I SAW MULTIPLE THINGS LIKE FIGHTS IN THE ASTRAL PLANE OH MY GOD I HAVE SO MUCH HOPE

Give me your Panta: Lord and savior Bex confirmed that Axca and Keith are not a thing and honestly I think God may actually exist

Hifumi commissioned a dick once: H O W  D A R E   Y O U S A Y  T H E   L O R D S   N A M E   I N   V A I N

**Give me your Panta changed Hifumi commissioned a dick once's name to Lord and savior Bex**

Lord and savior Bex: Atua approves~

Avocado hair: did anyone see the poster

Call me the ultimate Penis: TEXAS KOGANE AND KROLIA AAAAAAAAAAA

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: AND EVERYONES FAVORITE LESBIANS ZETHRID AND EZOR

Give me your Panta: But, did anyone else notice lance and keith AND ALSO AXCA AND VERONICA 

Kyoko fanboy: what the fuck

That idiot: GUYS TANAKA'S BIRTHDAY IS THE DAY SEASON 8 COMES OUT

Give me your Panta: WAIT WHAT YESSSSSSS I LOVE HIIIIIMMMMMMMM

Call me the ultimate Penis: stop being gay

Give me your Panta: you fucking hypocrite

**> Hopes and memes **

**> 10:00 pm**

****Mom pls I want cookies: Alright, now that Kirigiri's birthday party is over, it is time to get to bed. Ryoma and Kokichi I will be over at your dorms in a couple minutes.

Bug boi: Gonta says goodnight!

Call me the ultimate Penis: night everyone!

That idiot: good night

Kill me: THANKS MA

Give me your Panta: mom I love you

Mom pls I want cookies: You are very welcome boys. I will always be glad to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me Himiko: Tenko  
> Maaagic: Himiko  
> Bug boi: Gonta  
> Kyoko fanboy: Shuichi  
> Call me the ultimate Penis: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Give me your Panta: Kokichi  
> Kill me: Ryoma  
> Avocado hair: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> Humanity gives me a boner: Korekiyo  
> Mom pls I want cookies: Kirumi  
> Hifumi commissioned a dick once: Angie  
> Fuckin virgin: Miu  
> THATS ROBOPHOBIC: Keebo
> 
> So uhh I have no ideas  
> Next chapter i guess Kokichi is gonna make a game
> 
> ALSO SEASON 8 OF VOLTRONS TRAILER AND ALSO BEX I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH BEX AAAAAAAAA
> 
> getting braces Monday please kill me. My mouth is sore from the orthodontist yesterday ;-;  
> It was also a mistake to take Spanish 
> 
> Happy birthday Kyoko


	6. Oh look theres a bitch taking our friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kiyo's sister shows up and I added someone new who is gonna help with the plot later I swear shes important and not just the version of me I kinda wish I was I sWEAR (seriously she isnt but i do use her to project some things sometimes cuz I wanna die and sometimes I need to vent but I have nobody who cares enough to listen lmao)

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 1:33 pm**

Avocado hair: hey has anyone seen dad?

Give me your Panta: nope

Call me the ultimate Penis: I haven't

Kyoko fanboy: I haven't seen anyone today other thank Kokichi we haven't left our dorm

Maki roll: I saw him earlier. He said he was going to the store or some shit

Avocado hair: when was that

Maki roll: ...three hours ago, why?

Avocado hair: He said he was just going for some ramen fuck he never takes that long

Fuckin virgin: Do you wanna check the cameras? I can get Chihiro to hack me in

Avocado hair: please I'm worried

Fuckin virgin: he was dragged into a car a couple hours ago with a girl who looked like him

Avocado hair: shit. can you see the license plate

Fuckin virgin: uhh yea its D452180, is something wrong

Avocado hair: I think it's his sister she shouldnt be anywhere near here what the fuck that's not even her car

Kyoko fanboy: Why not?

Avocado hair: she manipulated him for years and did forcefully did some sexual shit with him that I dont really wanna say since it's his business but oh well

Give me your Panta: Shit. You want us to help find her?

Call me the ultimate Penis: Did she steal that car?

Avocado hair: probably last I heard she didn't have one or a license she wasn't allowed 

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: I can file a police report if you want

Avocado hair: sure

Give me your Panta: You want me to send out DICE to help look?

Maki roll: We'll probably need a plan first

Kyoko fanboy: Cant you invite your second in command shes always been good at making really fucking good plans.

Give me your Panta: SHU YOURE A GENIUS

**[Give me your Panta added Second]**

Give me your Panta: hey we need your help

Second: Second in command at your service~ What do you need Kichi?

Give me your Panta: Or friends sister stole a car and then kinda sorta kidnapped him and we need help.

Second: Shit. License plate?

Kyoko fanboy: D452180

Second: Where were they last seen

Fuckin virgin: the mall down the road from Hope's peak

Second: Got it. Six is looking through the cameras in the to see where the car could have gone and seven is out looking where six is directing. Do you think any of you can come help search the city a bit?

Bug boi: Gonta can help!

THATS ROBOPHOBIC: I can too.

Avocado hair: obviously I'm going to look

Maki roll: May as well. I've had to find quite a few missing people before.

Give me your Panta: Can you send me seven's location, me and shu are gonna look with him.

Second: Done, I'll be with you as well. Anyone else?

Fuckin virgin: May as well

Kill me: With Gonta

Second: Alright, let's find this bitch.

**> Hopes and memes**

**> 2:15 pm**

Second: We found her. Can everyone who's searching please come to [insert random address here I'm lazy lol], we may need help. 

Avocado hair: and kiyo?

Give me your Panta: She said she has him in a room and wont give him to us.

Avocado hair: I wanna kill a bitch

Second: Four got in undetected and is looking through the house as we speak, so we should find him soon. Dont worry, he'll be ok.

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 2:30 pm**

Humanity gives me a boner: I would like to thank you all for helping find me. You didn't have too

Avocado hair: yes we did she could have hurt you

Second: Just doing my job! Glad to help! I'm so glad I was able to throw someone out a window again.

That idiot: Its been a while Second.

Second: It has been. Nice to see you guys again.

Give me your Panta: I've missed DICE ;~;

Second: You'll get to see us again in a month Kichi, you'll live

Kyoko fanboy: How's everyone been?

Second: Weeeeelllll, I haven't been able to see them as much, considering I left and went to an elite high school, but we've been doing pretty good.

Give me your Panta: Oh yeah! How's it been there after you  _declined the offer to come here as the SHSL scholar_

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: WHAT

Call me the ultimate Penis: SHE WAS

Kill me: What in the actual fuck

Second: I just didn't think I deserved it. I'm not  _that_ good. Besides, I'm fine here, and if I accepted it then one of you wouldn't be here!

Fuckin virgin: dude what the fuck is wrong with you

Second: Many things!

Lord and savior Bex: Well, does that mean you may be able to help us with homework?

Second: Ok love the name, but yes! I've helped many people before and I'll gladly help you guys as well!

Avocado hair: Yay my tutors back

Second: Anyways, I have some stuff to do. Should I leave or nah?

Give me your Panta: I dont really care. At least stay for what I just sent to you though~

Second:  _I'm so staying._

Mom pls I want cookies: That sounds great. Now, everyone should go do their homework.

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: But its saturday!

Humanity gives me a boner: Knowing you guys you will be doing homework at midnight tomorrow if we do not make you do it now.  _Go do your homework_

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Alright dad!

Second: I love how two teenagers had to adopt another fourteen and now theyre referred to as mom and dad.

Give me your Panta: they're better parents than mine ever were.

Second: True. But then again anyone could be better

Give me your Panta: shut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me Himiko: Tenko  
> Maaagic: Himiko  
> Bug boi: Gonta  
> Kyoko fanboy: Shuichi  
> Call me the ultimate Penis: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Give me your Panta: Kokichi  
> Kill me: Ryoma  
> Avocado hair: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> Humanity gives me a boner: Korekiyo  
> Mom pls I want cookies: Kirumi  
> Hifumi commissioned a dick once: Angie  
> Fuckin virgin: Miu  
> THATS ROBOPHOBIC: Keebo  
> Second: Second
> 
> So yeah Second exists now. As you can tell nobody says her actual name, and I think I'm gonna make it so it stays mostly like that cuz she likes being referred to that more than her own name (I've actually kinda thought out her character a bit all I have left is to draw her) and shes only called her actual name for emergencies and it's been that way for a while. She is actually gonna help out the plot (yes, plot) of this story. She is Kokichi's childhood best friend and (obviously) his second in command in DICE. I actually have a lot of DICE planned out. Also she only refers to everyone else in DICE (other than Kokichi) by their numbers because DICE is mostly confidential and really only the people who went to school with them know their names. Also shes totally the comforting motherly type when she needs too but is also a total piece of shit and loves fucking with people
> 
> Also, headcanon all of the members of DICE got together over shitty lives and they live with each other and threw the biggest party when Kokichi got into Hope's Peak
> 
> I have the next chapter written out and I've had this one done since like noon yesterday but i wanted to wait a day so I wouldnt post this on Kyoko's birthday and I wont post the next one until Monday. And 3 am is the longest I can wait lol
> 
> Anyyywaaayyysss, see y'all tomorrow, I guess


	7. I guess its game time now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh doctor who and a shitty game that includes changing some names

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 3:30 pm**

Call me the ultimate Penis: Soooooo, how was the new doctor who?

Second: IT WAS AMAZING I LOVE THE NEW DOCTOR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Give me your Panta: shes been a fan since she was like 3 lol

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: I LOVE IT SO MUCH

That idiot: OF COURSE I LOVE IT

Fuck me Himiko: My lesbian ass is in love!

Mom pls I want cookies: I liked it

Avocado hair: Me and Kiyo had to record it so we could watch it together but OH MY GOD I LOVE HER

Humanity gives me a boner: Maybe we shouldn't be fangirling on the group chat

Give me your Panta: yea we'll do that in December

Second: YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 8:23 pm**

Second: Hey Kichi wanna do that now?

Give me your Panta: Yes

Avocado hair: What are you 2 doing this time

Give me your Panta: WE'RE PLAYING A GAME

Second: Me and Kichi are hosting the game so we set the names!

Give me your Panta: We're gonna set your names to something embarrassing you've done and you have to guess who is who!

**[Give me your Panta changed 13 names]**

**[Second changed 12 names]**

Second: Have fun!

Is alive cuz of 13 cats and Gonta: Honestly you all should know who I am

Cried after messing up a [censored] once: I'm sorry it was the first time and it was during a performance in front of like a bunch of people!

Actually likes the person who's obviously pining on them: NO I DONT

Second: You cant deny it~ We all know you love them!

Wrote some trashy Naruto fanfics while 13 years old: HOW DID YOU FIND OUT I DELETED THEM YEARS AGO

Second: Because I read some you dumbass

Confused Buzz Aldrin with Buzz Lightyear: UHH. I WAS LIKE 6

Give me your Panta: you were 14

Pined over their s/o for years: I hate you.

Give me your Panta: Hey, you ranted to me for a  _long_ time I had to use it against you.

Wears makeup and is ashamed but they look so good like all the time??: Ughhh, I guess I have to admit this. Hello it is dad I wear makeup whatever.

**[Second changed Wears makeup and is ashamed but they look so good like all the time??'s name to Dad]**

Second: Its true tho, you look amazing like all the time!

Wrote some trashy Naruto fanfics while 13 years old: OOOOHHH TENKO KAEDE WE SHOULD INVITE DAD TO OUR MAKEUP PARTIES

Cried after messing up a [censored] once: TSUMUGI??

Wrote some trashy Naruto fanfics while 13 years old: shiiiiiiiit

**[Give me your Panta changed Wrote some trashy Naruto fanfics while 13 years old to Hey guys WeebyNewz here]**

Kissed [censored] once and they still haven't spoken of it since: IM NOT ASHAMED! Also, you messed up a piano performance, didn't you Kaede?

Cried after messing up a [censored] once: shut up Tenko...

**[Second changed two names]**

Second: Why dont you two just make out already

Paid Second to repaint a Leafeon doll: Uhh hey Actually likes the person that's obviously pining on them I know you're Himiko you've ranted to me too much

Actually likes the person that's obviously pining on them: FUCK YOU RANTARO

**[Second changed 2 names]**

Second: Now just fucking make out already jesus christ

Avocado hair: Not ashamed it's my favorite thing I've ever owned and I have it on the top shelf in my room protected by a nice box that lets me see it.

Second: Awwww, it's not that good

Call me the ultimate Penis: Himiko and Tenko are in the common room. As soon as Rantaro outed Himiko Tenko turned bright red and now they are staring at each other while looking like cherries~

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Update they're kissing

Give me your Panta: Finally

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: You paid Second to make a Leafeon doll?

Second: Oh yeah! Repainting dolls is a hobby of mine. It's an excellent time killer and I started doing it when I was about 6!

Has a funeral every time one of his bugs die: Gonta feel bad for bug! Gonta give bug peace!

Call me the ultimate Penis:  _I swear he gets cuter every day_

**[Second changed Has a funeral every time one of his bugs die's name to Pure bug son]**

Ranted about how cute [censored] was to me for like 3 hours at least 15 times: Fuck you Second

Second: I try! At least I didn't say who it is~

Started a washing machine with a pen in a pocket and destroyed the whole load: I had to get everything replaced.

Ranted about how cute [censored] was to me for like 3 hours at least 15 times: You didn't need to replace them mom, it was my fault...

Started a washing machine with a pen in a pocket and destroyed the whole load: Yes I did Shuichi, I ruined them and it was my responsibility to replace them.

**[Second changed two names]**

**[Fuck me Himiko changed two names]**

BelongstoTenko: I guess I have a girlfriend now

BelongstoHimiko: Hey degenerate, who did you rant about for 3 hours 15 times~ HMMMMMMMMM~~~

Just a tired bi boy: I hate you Second

Second: Well let's just say he came to me cuz I know them the best~

Avocado hair: Dude it was totally Kokichi

Confused Buzz Aldrin with Buzz Lightyear: Yea it had to be

Avocado hair: oh yeah forgot that's totally Kaito lmao

**[Second changed Confused Buzz Aldrin with Buzz Lightyear's name to That idiot]**

That idiot: Rantaro I trusted you

Pined over their s/o for years: Sometimes I wonder why I'm dating you.

Call me the ultimate Penis: that's fucking adorable

**[Second changed Pined over their s/o for years** **'s name to Maki roll]**

Maki roll: Fuck.

Has never even kissed anyone: Fuck you Kokichi!!

Met Bex once and almost fainted: Dont worry Miu! Everyone goes at their own pace!

Avocado hair: Ok I know that's Angie cuz me Kaito Second Kokichi and Tsumugi were there too, Tsumugi and Kaito actually did faint and Second needed to sit down, and when we met Jeremy Tsumugi and Second both fainted

**[Second changed two names]**

Someone love me pls: This is even worse

Just a tired bi boy: Is alive cuz of 13 cats and Gonta is definitely Ryoma 

**[Second changed Is alive cuz of 13 cats and Gonta's name to Honestly I love this guy]**

Honestly I love this guy: thanks

Shoved an entire hotdog in their mouth for a dare: Well I guess I'm the only one left

BelongstoTenko: what the fuck Keebo

**[Second changed Shoved an entire hotdog in their mouth for a dare's name to Dorobotshavedicks.com]**

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Second is officially a genius

BelongstoHimiko: well at least we're done.

Just a tired bi boy: Actually, we aren't. 

Someone love me pls: what the fuck Shyhara

Second: But we are??

Give me your Panta: Everyones name was guessed???

[ **Just a tired bi boy changed 2 names]**

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: Maybe I should have left yesterday

Broke his arm sledding off a roof to impress Second: I regret everything

Just a tired bi boy: this is your punishment

BelongstoHimiko: Uhhhhhhh what's up with Seconds name

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: I slit my wrists when I was ten and my sister found me but my parents refused to get me a therapist. I no longer live with them.

Avocado hair: Kokichi I remember that you were trying to make her laugh by falling into the dumpster off the roof cuz she was having a shitty day and you ended up giving her a panic attack cuz your arm went backwards 

Broke his arm sledding off a roof to impress Second: shut your fuck up

Someone love me pls: Ha this is what you get~

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: Miu shut your mouth before I go destroy your hidden furby collection

Dad: Where is that collection I want to destroy it now

Someone love me pls: All right going to bed good night everyone!

Just a tired bi boy: Good nitrogen!

Broke his arm sledding off a roof to impress Second: Sleep tightrogen!

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: Dont let the bed bugs bitrogen!

Mom: ...Good night.

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 3:46 am**

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: hey can you adopt me

Mom: Yes now go to bed

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: Thanks mom I'll go to sleep now

Broke his arm sledding off a roof to impress Second: If you cant sleep again tonight I'll bring you coffee tomorrow

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: thx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BelongstoHimiko: Tenko  
> BelongstoTenko: Himiko  
> Pure bug boi: Gonta  
> Just a tired bi boy: Shuichi  
> Call me the ultimate Penis: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Broke his arm sledding off a roof to impress Second: Kokichi  
> Honestly I love this guy: Ryoma  
> Avocado hair: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> Dad: Korekiyo  
> Mom: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> Someone love me pls: Miu  
> Dorobotshavedicks.com: Keebo  
> Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: Second
> 
> So yeah I changed some names and I'm too lazy to change others
> 
> And Second now has a hobby cuz I stayed up until 3 am last night watching doll repainting videos dont judge me they're so damn good
> 
> I couldn't hold out until tomorrow cuz of doctor who lmao


	8. I have no ideas lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So second comes out and Kokichi and Shuichi are disasters

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 6:00 am**

Mom: Good morning everyone! Just a reminder, we have that history project due at the end of the week, so make sure you have that done. There is also going to be a slight change to the Halloween party. The headmaster said we aren't allowed to throw the party at school this year, since last year we got everyone drunk on school grounds. So the party will be held at the park.

Dad: Also, Kirumi has breakfast ready and all of your bags are in the front for easy access before we leave. Have a nice morning!

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: God i wish I had parents like this

Broke his arm sledding off a roof to impress Second: Dang, the party is being moved? That sucks...

That idiot: but does that mean we can invite second

Mom pls I want cookies: I would have to ask the other classes

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: I'd only be there in case Kichi gets drunk. Anyways, y'all have fun at school while i get a day off~

Just a tired bi boy: uggghhhhh I hate you sometimes

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: Feelings mutual sweetie. I hate myself too~

Broke his arm sledding off a roof to impress Second: Second nO

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: ;)

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 10:37**

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: Enjoy some Jeremy and Bex being adorable with a gayard [youtu.be/yUAC-AYzjKg](https://youtu.be/yUAC-AYzjKg)

That idiot: noooooooo not at schoooollll

Avocado hair: now I have to watch it again ;~;

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 3:30 pm**

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: Soooooooo, how's detention~~~~

Avocado hair: I hate you

That idiot: I needed to see the lanceylance and pidge...

Has been denied going to a therapist for 6 years even though she tried to off herself: ha sucks for you. Also, I kinda wanna change my name I'm uncomfortable lmao

Broke his arm sledding off a roof to impress Second: yea gimme a sec

**[Broke his arm sledding off a roof to impress Second changed 2 names]**

Smolgayboi: This better?

Whats 3rd grade again: thx

Just a tired bi boy: o o f 3rd grade was hard for ya

Honestly I love this guy: ? ? ?

Whats 3rd grade again: that's when my insomnia started and my body took a whole year to get used to it. Also why I hate school counselors. Anyways I don't remember hardly anything from that year other than the pain of sleep deprivation and being taken out of class during the day to be asked why I wasn't sleeping every day when I had n o   i d e a

Smolgayboi: I almost killed her for you lmao

Avocado hair: anyways subject change but u h h I'm the big gay

Smolgayboi: BIG MOOD

BelongstoTenko: LMAO FOR WHO

**[Whats 3rd grade again changed Avocado hair's name to The big gay]**

The big gay: well is it gay when my heart goes bang bang biddly bang boom bing near mah homie

BelongstoHimiko: dude that's literally the definition of gay

The big gay: good to know

Honestly I love this guy: welp, welcome to the squad bucko

Whats 3rd grade again: I just had an idea for Kaede's name

**[Whats 3rd grade again changed Call me the ultimate Penis's name to Piano kink]**

Piano kink: I mean...

That idiot: lmao 

Dad: I'm not surprised.

Piano kink: honestly tho second your a genius

Whats 3rd grade again: Thx (but I'm not really lmao)

That idiot: homie?

The big gay: homeslice

That idiot: bruh

The big gay: bro

That idiot: my man

Lord and savior Bex: stop being gay

The big gay: fuck you

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 6:35 pm**

Whats 3rd grade again: why does time go so slow I just want it to be December already it's all I have to live for

Smolgayboi: honestly tho same

Whats 3rd grade again: shut up gay boy you have a certain person to live for and I dont bitch

Smolgayboi: NO I DONT

The big gay: dude we all know you do

Maki roll: even i know

Just a tired bi boy: what are you guys talking about

Pure bug boi: Gonta thinks Gonta knows

Smolgayboi: AM I THAT FUCKING OBVIOUS

Honestly I love this guy: yes

Just a tired bi boy: w h a t   a r e   y o u   g u y s   t a l k i n g   a b o u t

Whats 3rd grade again: I thought he was the shsl detective 

Dad: He is, he is just an idiot.

Just a tired bi boy: W H A T   T H E   F U C K

That idiot: fine since my sidekick is an idiot I'll change the subject. What did you mean with you dont have someone to live for

Whats 3rd grade again: U H H well you know how Kichi has that crush on someone 

Just a tired bi boy: W A I T   W H A T

Smolgayboi: fuck you

Whats 3rd grade again: well uhhhhhhh I think I'm aro ace and I've known since like 4th grade but I only told dice and my parents cuz i didnt know if I was ace or pan cuz if i was to like someone I think I'd be pan

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: aww congrats second!

Piano kink: Yea that's awesome!

Mom: we're proud of you honey

The big gay: is that why that one time you sent me this  _[Aroacememe.jpg](https://www.quotev.com/story/11373219/Heres-some-images-for-my-ao3-story/3)_

Whats 3rd grade again: exactly why

The big gay: lmao that's great

Whats 3rd grade again: anyways uhhhh you guys and dice are literally the only people who have ever accepted me. My parents tried to kick me out lmao

Dad: This is why we adopted this child.

BelongstoHimiko: we love youuuuuuu

Whats 3rd grade again: thx guys. Anyways, I have a volunteer thing to get too. See yall later

Just a tired bi boy: I don't associate myself with people who say yall unironically

Whats 3rd grade again: say that to your boyfriend bitch

Just a tired bi boy: I DONT HAVE A BOYFRIEND

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: surreee~~~

Smolgayboi: I HATE YOU ALL

**> Disaster BIs**

**> 6:45 pm**

**[MusicBI added Shuichi Saihara]**

**[MusicBI changed Shuichi Saihara's name to DetectiveBI]**

MusicBI: welcome to the club

DetectiveBI: I AM NOT A DISASTER I DONT LIKE KOKICHI YOU CANT PROVE ANYTHING FUCK OFF

SluttyBI: just accept your fate we all know

StarBI: sidekick your fine we're all disasters here

DetectiveBI: fine I like him but he wouldnt like me hes perfect and I'm me and he even said so himself

MagicBI: we'll get you 2 idiots together someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopes and memes:  
> BelongstoHimiko: Tenko  
> BelongstoTenko: Himiko  
> Pure bug boi: Gonta  
> Just a tired bi boy: Shuichi  
> Piano kink: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Smolgayboi: Kokichi  
> Honestly I love this guy: Ryoma  
> The big gay: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> Dad: Korekiyo  
> Mom: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> Someone love me pls: Miu  
> Dorobotshavedicks.com: Keebo  
> Whats 3rd grade again: Second
> 
> Disaster BI's:  
> MagicBI: Himiko  
> MusicB: Kaede  
> SluttyBI: Miu  
> StarBI: Kaito  
> DetectiveBI: Shuichi
> 
> Lmao my dad pretended that I didn't say anything and my mom said i couldn't be ace cuz i dont have short hair and then compared her reasoning to my cousin who's ace and is now trans for some reason. Shes an idiot lmao. Also I dont remember hardly anything from 3rd grade cuz of insomnia and it was shit
> 
> Anyways, if anybody could tell me how to get pictures on here that would be much appreciated I have no idea how so I just made something on my quotev just for these pictures. I'll edit the pizza roll one later lol
> 
> This also has been ready since Saturday but i wanted to wait until monday to post it  
> Fuck it its midnight I'm posting it now


	9. I guess we're all disasters now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 more relationships and all of the ships are planned!

**[Kokichi Oma created I'm a gay and I need help]**

**[Kokichi Oma added 5 people]**

**[Tenko Chabishira changed her name to Stronkgay]**

**[Kokichi Oma changed 5 names]**

Hurrigay: guys I need help

Bes fren: Kichi you just gotta tell him

Avocagay: yea bud it's the only thing you have left to do

Hurrigay: wait you mean you actually tell people you like them 

Ass ass in: What else would you do?

Hurrigay: Die??

Softboy: But dying bad! Gonta doesnt want any of Gonta's friends to get hurt!

Bes fren: God fucking dammit kichi

Avocagay: Hows about this

Hurrigay: what

Avocagay: I'll tell Kiyo I like him if you tell Shyhara you like him

Stronkgay: please fill the chat with gay

Ass ass in: Sometimes being the only person here dating someone of the opposite gender has its drawbacks.

Stronkgay: **_n o   c i s h e t s   a l l o w e d_**

Hurrigay: fiiiiiiinneeeeeee. but i need help

Bes fren: we'll help ya buddy.

**> Tenko Chabishira to Shuichi Saihara**

**> 9:37 am**

Tenko: hey degenerate we need you over at the library as soon as possible

Shuichi: Uhh.. ok? Why?

Tenko: we'll tell you once you get there now go

**> I'm a gay and I need help**

**> 9:56 am**

Stronkgay: alright degenerate go down to the library and get your gay on

Bes fren: YOU CAN DO IT BUDDY!!!!!!

Softboy: Gonta cheer Kokichi on!

Ass ass in: Dont fuck up

Avocagay: MAKI WHAT THE FUCK go get your boyfriend buddy!!!!

~lmao you ready for some trashy writing? No? WELL HERE IT COMES ANYWAYS~

Kokichi thought he was ok. He was running to the library as fast as physically possible and his face was bright red, but he was ok. Until he actually got to the library. Then he realized,

_He was not ok. At all._

'breathebreathebreathebreathe all you're gonna do is tell the guy you've been pining over since 5th grade that you like him. No biggie' he tried to reassure himself while pacing, but it wasnt really working.

Then the door opened and he almost passed out.

So far so good (not).

Shuichi walked into the library, tugging on his sleeve and a face that was tinted pink. 'CALM YOUR FACE LETS DO THIS'

Shuichi looked over at the corner where Kokichi was, and walked over to him confused as shit.

"Uhhhh, what's going on?" Shuichi asked the smaller boy.

"Ask Tenko she sent me too." The child told him, trying his hardest to not mess up and fucking dIE-

Shuichi then pulled out his phone and started texting Tenko.

'Fuck he's so cuuuuuuttteeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'

Shuichi suddenly turned as red as a tomato, died, and showed the text to Kokichi.

Tenko: We're getting your gay on. Duh

Kokichi almost passed out. Needless to say, Shuichi ended up asking the question.

"So... uhm.... do you wanna go on a date or something?" He stuttered out, pulling his hat as far over his face as he could.

"Uh- ye- I uh- YES!" The smaller boy stumbled over his words, eventually spitting out his response.

Moral of the story: Tenko made a mistake and somehow made the group chat even more gay than physically possible. But their relationship was fucking adorable. So there was that.

~uwu writing is over iiiiiiiitsss chat time!~

**> Hopes and memes**

**> 10:30 am**

**[Smolgayboi changed Just a tired bi boy's name to Shumai]**

Smolgayboi: SO I GOT A BOYFRIEND

Whats 3rd grade again: CONGRATS YOU TWO~~~ I HOPE YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS FUCKING AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!

BelongstoHimiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

That idiot: owtsbfigwma9dhbebdvv CONGRATS SIDEKICK

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: chodtiatoeuwyoftiaifuody8fpyxiteticigar7stixi

Piano kink: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Someone love me pls: WHO ASKED WHO

Smolgayboi: my Shumai asked because we were fucking dying

Whats 3rd grade again: y'all I get like 30000 bucks

The big gay: you went against your best friend and now you're rich wtf

Whats 3rd grade again: thx ang. Of course I went against him I know him the best he's totally the type of guy to never be able to ask about that shit but is definitely a top.

Smolgayboi: WHAT THE FUCK

Shumai: good thing I'm a bottom?

Smolgayboi: yes it is Shumai~~~

Dad: Well it seems like Shuichi has died.

Mom: Congratulations you two.

Honestly I love this guy: Congrats you guys.

Pure bug boi: Gonta happy for Kokichi and Shuichi! Gonta hopes relationship works out well!

Smolgayboi: Alright now Ranty you have to do it

The big gay: FUCK

Whats 3rd grade again: lmfao go get your gay on

Dad: ???

The big gay: hey so Kiyo I've known you for years and I uhhhhhhhhhh Ikindasortareallyfuckinglikeyou

Dad: 

Mom: I am currently in the same room as Kiyo and he is just staring at his phone with a red face. 

The big gay: fuk

Mom: Oh. He left.

The big gay: fukfukfukfukfuduuwwbdjccnis

BelongstoTenko: what the shit

BelongstoHimiko: they're both gone.

Lord and savior Bex: Atua sees a good ending from this!

Maki roll: They'll be dating in about 10 minutes.

Whats 3rd grade again: beautiful. Fill the chat with gay.

The big gay: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDD

BelongstoHimiko: WOOOOOOOOO MORE GAAAAAYYYYYYY

**[The big gay changed Dad's name to BoyfKork]**

BoyfKork: Well this is new. I like it.

The big gay: AAAAAAAAAAAA

Dorobotshavedicks.com: Congratulations you four!

Whats 3rd grade again: I like how I'm more interested in other people's relationships than my own.

Smolgayboi: SECOND NO DEPRESSIVE EPISODES PLEASE IF YOU DO I WILL GO ATTACK YOU WITH LOVE

Whats 3rd grade again: but I'm lonely

Smolgayboi: shu its Saturday you have a car we need to go visit my bes fren

Shumai: Alright then

Whats 3rd grade again: I feel so loved

Smolgayboi: that's my job! :)

**> Hopes and memes**

**> 9:34 pm**

Whats 3rd grade again: ok guys so uhhhh kichi and shu are staying at my house soooo yeaaa also please be quiet boys I have an art project to do

Smolgayboi: We'll try~

BelongstoHimiko: that's gay

Someone love me pls: you are literally the gayest person here. Also,

**[Someone love me pls changed their name to Robotfucker]**

Robotfucker: I have a boyfriend now

Whats 3rd grade again: congrats Miu!!

Lord and savior Bex: Atua predicted this outcome! Congratulations you two!

Dorobotshavedicks.com: I feel strange and I like it

Shumai: thats love keebo cherish it

Dorobotshavedicks.com: I definitely will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopes and memes:  
> BelongstoHimiko: Tenko  
> BelongstoTenko: Himiko  
> Pure bug boi: Gonta  
> Shumai: Shuichi  
> Piano kink: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Smolgayboi: Kokichi  
> Honestly I love this guy: Ryoma  
> The big gay: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> BoyfKork: Korekiyo  
> Mom: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> Robotfucker: Miu  
> Dorobotshavedicks.com: Keebo  
> Whats 3rd grade again: Second
> 
> Disaster BI's:  
> MagicBI: Himiko  
> MusicB: Kaede  
> SluttyBI: Miu  
> StarBI: Kaito  
> DetectiveBI: Shuichi
> 
> I'm a gay and I need help:  
> Hurrigay: Kokichi  
> Bes fren: Second  
> Stronkgay: Tenko  
> Avocagay: Rantaro  
> Ass ass in: Maki  
> Softboy: Gonta
> 
> YOU HEARD ME RIGHT I HAVE ALL THE SHIPS FIGURED OUT OWO
> 
> So I just got spotify and I have 2 playlists. One of them is the danganronpa soundtrack for all 3 games, and the other is the one that wont make me cry in the middle of class because gonta's or kaito's execution song came on. The only danganronpa song in that playlist is Debate Scrum because that song is the SHIT
> 
> Maybe expect another chapter soon? Idk I just got over my art block so I'll probably be focusing on that more but writing is getting easier so idk. :/
> 
> Anyways see yall later


	10. I dont fucking know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing but I have no ideas so you get this trash

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 3:27 am**

Whats 3rd grade again: hey since Ranty is dating dad does that mean hes dad #2

The big gay: I'm not ready for this

Smolgayboi: suck it bitch

The big gay: the only thing I'm sucking is my boyf fuck off

BelongstoHimiko: holy shit

Mom: That definitely took quite a turn.

BelongstoTenko: that's gaaaAAAAYYYYYYYY

The big gay: shut your up fuck

**[BoyfKork changed The big gay's name to Avocodad]**

Avocodad: im not ready

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: GO THE FUCK GO SLEEP

Whats 3rd grade again: fuck you sleep can go suck a dick I have like 3 projects to do

Smolgayboi: why the fuck

Whats 3rd grade again: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Sendak is a dick

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: EITHER GO TO SLEEP OR TURN OF THE CHAT. IF YOU ARENT SLEEPING TAKE SOME HEADPHONES AND BLARE MUSIC SO YOU CAN HYPERFOCUS TRUST ME IT WORKS

Avocodad: k

Whats 3rd grade again: fiiiiiinneeeee

BelongstoTenko: hwo oyu ttpong nromla ist 3 am

Honestly I love this guy: I haven't slept in 3 weeks. Time no longer exists. I am one with the universe.

Smolgayboi: holy shit that's deeeeeeeep

Whats 3rd grade again: what he said

BelongstoHimiko: who kokichi or ryoma

Whats 3rd grade again: yes

Mom: Alright kids go to sleep.

Whats 3rd grade again: I'll be back later.

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 5:14 am**

Whats 3rd grade again sent [Itsfuckin5ambitches.jpg](https://www.quotev.com/story/11373219/Heres-some-images-for-my-ao3-story/4)

**> Hope's and memes**

**> 9:43 am**

Maki roll: What the fuck.

Whats 3rd grade again: Pulling an all nighter just to draw for no reason is my aesthetic.

Smolgayboi: God fucking dammit second

Shumai: This is why you live with the rest of DICE

Whats 3rd grade again: because I cant take care of myself

That idiot: you once went 3 days without eating because you 'forgot'

Whats 3rd grade again: not true i had cheese cubes

BelongstoTenko: how are you still alive

Piano kink: you once said you sometimes didnt know the difference between rice and maggots shut the fuck up himiko

BelongstoHimiko: shut it that's my girlfriend you're talking too

Piano kink: it's just the truth

Shumai: so did you run out of meds again

Whats 3rd grade again: how did you not notice yes i ran out

Smolgayboi: ...I'll have 3 go get them again

Whats 3rd grade again: :)

Robotfucker: hey assholes~

Lord and savior Bex: you fucked keebo last night

Avocodad: WOOOAAAAHHHHHH

Lord and savior Bex: Atua advised I leave the dorm for the night because Atua said it would be very loud

That idiot: question who tops

Robotfucker: ;)

Shumai: I cant imagine keebo ever having the courage to do that

Mom: Anyways, Angie stayed in my dorm last night to avoid the noises. 

Dorobotshavedicks.com: Blame Miu

BoyfKork: Already planning on it.

Avocodad: Hey Kiyo wanna go get ice cream I'm bored

BoyfKork: That sounds nice.

That idiot: Maki wanna go watch a movie

Maki roll: Which movie?

That idiot: idk we'll find one

Maki roll: ok

Whats 3rd grade again: hey kichi shu wanna play some smash bros

Smolgayboi: IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS

Shumai: Sure!

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: kaede wanna watch bmc again

Piano kink: time to cry for Michael owo

Smolgayboi: was that really owo worthy. Did u really have to do that. U fucking terrible person

Shumai: uwu

Smolgayboi: òwó

Pure bug boi: Does Ryoma want to watch bugs with Gonta?

Honestly I love this guy: fuck yes I do

Whats 3rd grade again: guys I'm bored

Smolgayboi: THEN COME PLAY SMASH BROS

Whats 3rd grade again: :<

Shumai: you offered it

Whats 3rd grade again: I know

**> hopes and memes**

**> 3:46 pm**

Honestly I love this guy: WHO THE FUCK MADE A GIANT FURBY 

Robotfucker: ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopes and memes:  
> BelongstoHimiko: Tenko  
> BelongstoTenko: Himiko  
> Pure bug boi: Gonta  
> Shumai: Shuichi  
> Piano kink: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Smolgayboi: Kokichi  
> Honestly I love this guy: Ryoma  
> The big gay: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> BoyfKork: Korekiyo  
> Mom: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> Robotfucker: Miu  
> Dorobotshavedicks.com: Keebo  
> Whats 3rd grade again: Second
> 
> Disaster BI's:  
> MagicBI: Himiko  
> MusicB: Kaede  
> SluttyBI: Miu  
> StarBI: Kaito  
> DetectiveBI: Shuichi
> 
> I'm a gay and I need help:  
> Hurrigay: Kokichi  
> Bes fren: Second  
> Stronkgay: Tenko  
> Avocagay: Rantaro  
> Ass ass in: Maki  
> Softboy: Gonta
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> I was bored so I drew a bit but it was trash so I wrote a bit while blaring music in my bluetooth headphones that randomly turn off


	11. HOLY FUCK GUYS!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS FUCKING ACE WEEK BITCHES

**> Hopes and memes**

**> 12:00 am**

**[Whats 3rd grade again changed the group chat to 'ACE WEEK']**

Whats 3rd grade again: [GUYSLOOK.jpg](https://www.quotev.com/story/11373219/Heres-some-images-for-my-ao3-story/5)

Smolgayboi: AAAAAAAAAAAA HAPPY ACE WEEK

BelongstoHimiko: YOU'RE VALID GURL

Maki roll: woo

That idiot: CONGRATS YOU TWOOOOOOOOOO

Honestly I love this guy: hell yea guys 

Mom: Remember girls, we all support and love you!

Avocodad: GO YOU TWOOOOOOOOOOO

Whats 3rd grade again? :DDDDDDD

Dorobotshavedicks.com: Happy ace week! Miu wishes you guys a happy week as well!

Smolgayboi: lol wtf is that slut doing now?

Robotfucker: Experimenting~

Lord and savior Bex: Atua wishes you two a happy ace week!

Dorobotshavedicks.com: I have a question. Are there different types of asexuals?

Whats 3rd grade again: That is actually a smart question. There actually is! I am specifically an aromatic asexual, which means I am not interested in relationships and I am not romantically interested in either gender/ whatever gender you are!

Maki roll: I mean I'm ace but I can get romantically interested in anyone (like bi I guess?), I'm just not interested in sex

Whats 3rd grade again: there are different types like aroace (like me), people who are interested in the opposite sex, the same sex, both, people who are pan, and I'm pretty sure a few others.

Dorobotshavedicks.com: Ah! That clears a lot of things up! Thank you for telling me!

Whats 3rd grade again: No problem Keebo! Happy to help!

BoyfKork: We are all very proud of you both.

Smolgayboi: after school I'm totally making you a cake!

Mom: Ah yes, that reminds me. We all have school tomorrow, so I suggest you all go to sleep so you can be rested for the day!

Shumai: Yes mom!

Whats 3rd grade again: will do! Good night everyone and happy ace week!!! :DDDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACE WEEK:  
> BelongstoHimiko: Tenko  
> BelongstoTenko: Himiko  
> Pure bug boi: Gonta  
> Shumai: Shuichi  
> Piano kink: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Smolgayboi: Kokichi  
> Honestly I love this guy: Ryoma  
> The big gay: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> BoyfKork: Korekiyo  
> Mom: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> Robotfucker: Miu  
> Dorobotshavedicks.com: Keebo  
> Whats 3rd grade again: Second
> 
> Disaster BI's:  
> MagicBI: Himiko  
> MusicB: Kaede  
> SluttyBI: Miu  
> StarBI: Kaito  
> DetectiveBI: Shuichi
> 
> I'm a gay and I need help:  
> Hurrigay: Kokichi  
> Bes fren: Second  
> Stronkgay: Tenko  
> Avocagay: Rantaro  
> Ass ass in: Maki  
> Softboy: Gonta
> 
> SORRY ITS SO SHORT GUYS I JUST HAVE NO IDEAS BUT IM SO EXCITED!! A WEEK TO CELEBRATE PEOPLE WHO ARE FUCKED UP LIKE MEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	12. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic i guess

**> ACE WEEK**

**> 12:00 pm**

Whats 3rd grade again: guys I have made a mistake

Honestly I love this guy: what did you do

Whats 3rd grade again: so I have a raging fever but dice has been planning to go an amusement park like we do every year for Halloween with cosplay n shit (this year were doing bnha Im izuku) and I wanna die

Smolgayboi: I'm gonna end up having to go buy advil later arent I

Whats 3rd grade again: please

Shumai: God dammit second 

**> ACE WEEK**

**> 4:14 pm**

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: hey so we got the costumes done

Piano kink: that's great! Can we see them?

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: sure.

[Hey guys WeebyNewz here sent 15 images]

Smolgayboi: HOLY SHIT THEY LOOK GREAT

Whats 3rd grade again: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Smolgayboi: oh yea shes still dying

Whats 3rd grade again: yes I am help. Also they're great

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: are you going as anything this year second?

Whats 3rd grade again: probably not my teachers decided to put mustiple tests and a major project due the next day like last week so I have shit to do plus i have no costume

That idiot: that sounds horrible gl

Shumai: guys remember we have like 4 tests tuesday

Avocodad: fuck

Robotfucker: aaaaaaaaaaaa we have 4 tests the day after the boyfs birthday aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dorobotshavedicks.com: please dont go crazy I dont even really need a party

Smolgayboi: B̵̧̢̛̟̣̣̲͉̱̤̟̭̺͙̗͔͎̯̺̫̪͓̤̺̥͕͖̗͎̭̗̰̼̮̟̣̥̞̠̤͍̗͔̠̰̼͙͓͎̤̦̯͙̳̥͗̑̌͂̎̉̇͂́̃͐̇͌̾͐̈́̊͐̂̎̿̔͗̏̓̓͂̾͗͂̆̽͐͊̈́̑̏̑̓̊͒͌̀̃̕̕͝͝͠ͅͅi̸̧̢̧̙̙̺͇͇̟͉̮̫̘̫̖̺̥̣̣̖̳̹̯͓̪̭̤̻̪̤̯̪̪͎͇̳͕̱͒̅̂͐ţ̷̨̡̧̛̥̰̭̰̮̤̗̠͚̺͉͙̘̭̝̝͔̣̱̼̲̹͚̳̤͇͓͉̪̟͈̺̗̼̺̖̩̏̆̄̽̆͒̽́̽̓̆̆̄̐̓̈́͗̉̓͐̇͊̋͌͒̆͛̏͂̒̊̈̓̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅc̶̛̮̭̘̞̳̰̣̳̙̤̘̟̮̺̰̣̮̙̰̜͉͈̹͍̬͚̰͇̐͐̇̅̅̐̏͆̊̓̒̾̈́̾͆̈́͜͝͠͝ͅḩ̶̧͎̯̮̰̫̘̹̙͍̱͈͚̗̭̝̦̗̫̱̰̫́̎͒̏͂͆͂͐̔̈́͆̃̂͒̿͂̆͒̈̃̕̕͜ ̸̨̭̝̼͚̆̌ͅy̵̤̹̫̞͚̒͑̍̐̓͆̉̑̑̌̄̓̑̐ͅo̷̢̧̨̫̮̰̝̫͖͔̟̠͎͈̙̜͓͖̜͛͌͊͝ű̸̡̢̧̨͕̣̞̤̙͈̱̰͚̩̬̯͓̘̫̱̻̪̼̣͑͋̅͑͜͜͜'̶̢̛͓̹̫̙͆̉̓͗̓̐̿̉͌͂́͐̏̊̄̂̈͗̓̄̑̓̓̿͑́̇̐̾͋̈́̅̂̇̑͘̕̚͝͝r̵̡̡̧̡̨̺̲͉̩̝̙̰̗̭̬̳̤͓̤̬̙̯͌͗͑̇̍̉̀̊̓̉̓͛͆̂̈́̌͒̐͂̄̐͒͒̍͑̒͂̉̍̂̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝é̸̡̨̨̡̡̡̛̤̹̱̺̱͓̠̦̙͖̝͎̬̫͓̟̘̟̭͖̬͔̩̰̯͔̫̺̪̪̺̙̖̰̤̟̖̩͙̲̜̭̳̥̺̳͙̇̀̾̅͌̔̈́̏͛͐̓̄͛͛̒͂̿͗̈̔͊̇̈́͐́̊̇̏̔̾͛̅̔̈́͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̨̧̧̡̟͉̗̼͖̻͇̩͖͕̰̮͓̘͔̲̞̱̟̯̩̼̞̮̟̻̣͔̼̜̲̤͉̜͚̥͇̯̯̘͎͖͍͎̫͇̟̻͈̑̑͊͌̔̈́͝ͅg̴̨̡̡̲͈͈̻̞͚̫͍̳̼̝͍͕̰̱̟̭̺͉͚̺̱͓̰̬͕̻͉̱̪̱̻̣͙̍͗͜ͅͅǫ̷̡̧̧̢̞̙̗̮̣̼̜͉͔͈̗͔̻̙͉̖̫̱͎̭͔̹̭̻̰͙̘̖̟̬͉̫͍̩̰̼͔̮͔̤̬̭̥̺͍̟̋͑͗͌̈́̎͌̅͌̀̚͜͜͝ͅn̶̡̛̛̛̙̜̣̬̟̯̜̮̘̪͇͔̰̭̙͚͇̗̘̮̳̭͉̺͕̖̥͕̫̥̩̰̋̀̌̏̒́͒́̃̉͊͛͆̈̊̅͂̃͛͊̈́̏͌̄̉̒̌̃͒͆́̐̕̚͘͘͝͝͠ͅņ̶̨̨̧̢̧̢̨̰̩̙̖̪͕̺̮͍̦̱̱̦̖̱̦̩̝̲̼̰̻͚̜̙͖͍̯̺̮̺̝̳͉̟̟̰̠͇̻̺̘̳͖̱̞̗̇̌̓̄̾̍̆͗́̓͋̂̚̕͜͠â̸̧̢̧͕͔̦̻̪͎̝̟͇̳͍̱̭̬̦̹̟͖͎̮͚̯͍͇̜̗͉̗̰̲̝̳̞̲̳͔̟̟͇͎͖̖̇̏̏̓̈́̉͐͑̓͊̑̃͊͗̈́̌͆̌̈́̃̎̎͛̀̌͊̄̈́͛͆̉̇͑́̑̇͊̏̔̂͘̚̚̚̕͜ͅ ̴̛̹̮̰̻̬̟̥͍̺̟͙̞̖̾̔͌́͋͌̎͑̉͒̑̑̈́͐̐͊̔̈́͐̈́͐̆̏̋̉̒̊̾͛̓̏͋̀̔͘͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ḩ̷̡̧̛̛̛̛̙͓͎̭̮̱͖̹̟͍͕̦̩͖͓͍̞̻͍̫͇͍̗̯͓̪̖̱̠͔̭̠͙͎̗̾̒̽̍̒̈́͋̎̅̎̎̔͛̓̀̅̽̿͑͋̂̏̄̇͆̿̈́̊̿̋̍̄̄̅̽̑̈́̕̕͜͠͝ą̴̧̨̧̛̝̩͖̩̮̯̳͚̳͔͎͈͕̲̜͚̫̣͎̳̤͕̯̳̌̀̐̎́̓͌̽̐̀͆̍͒͊̈́̐̍͐̾̑̕͘̕͜͝͠v̸̡̨̡̧̢̛͈̳̫̱̜̣͖̟͓͕̦̝̗̟͖̙͙̖͉̙͕̪͉̺͎̪̩̪͈͔͓̖̠̺͇̲̥̪̬̝͙̦̼͈̈́̽͊̓̊̅̽͗̇͗͑̑͑̒̂́͗͊̄͆̿̚͘͘͝e̴̛̺̺̥͙̱̓̽̀͛̇̉͒̇̐́̈́̅̿̄̈́͆͆̈̿̇̅͌̌̕̚͠͝͝ ̴̧̢̧̨̡͖̳͙̺̱̲̘͍͕̲͚͎̯͇̝̝̫̦̟̮̟̪̼̙͕̪̺̯̝̠͉̗̻̫̞̠̣̹͖͚̫̣̟̺̤̯͉̪̫̜̆͆̓̾͛͂͆̉̿͊̄͋̌̒͛͗́͘͜͠ͅţ̸̧̢̤̗͔̹̜͖͓̰̥̯̹̝̥̫̰̦̫̪̣̯̤͈͙͉̗̻͓̼̮̳̝̞̼̭̻̱̝̱̲͒̏̋̎͋̈́̈̿̒̔͒͂̑̆͘̚͜͜͝͠͝ḧ̴̨̨̡̧̛̤̙͎̮͚͕͚̜̖̹̱̘̞̤̼̟̬͖͕̯̬̹̤̤͔̳͖́̿̎͋̆͂̓̂̒͆̐͑̊͂̂̐̓̉̀͆̌̎̒͊̓̂͑͊̍̉̆̊̉̎̊̑̉̋̂̈́̓̈́̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅȩ̴̡̢̧̡̧̧̛̛͈̯̠̫̞̟̦̦͔̺̥͉̼̹͖͍͇̠̘͓͙͇̥̰͕͔͖̫̭͈̗̮̭̬̱̮͔̖̦̏͛̿̄͐̊̚͜͝͠͝ ̶̧̧̢̡̛̙̤͚̮̭̞͉͕͙̲̙͙̞̹͕̙͔̲̠̺̜͍͕̥͔̲̺̝̬̠̼̖̫͎͆̃̌̉͐͑̆͆͂̔͗̌̈́̈͒̀̅̏͋͗͂̍̓͗̐̋̕̚̕͘̕͝b̵̢̨̢̢̧̡̛̬̖̯̬͈̮͕̠̯̬͓̹̼̜̬̟̟̬͚̺̣̘̗͈̦̠͚̺̱̳̺̯͙͈͖͓̝̯̙̺͔͛̃̆̊͑͂̋͂̾̋̏̔͐̈͌̏̋̈́̈̀̆̈́̀̆͛̈̒͊̅͊̄̔̓̊̽͒̉̄̆͆̑̅̈̉̽̀̈́̄̇̓̽̕͜͜͝ͅͅę̴̨̝͓͍̹͍̜̞̰̥̰̣̻̞̘̮̺͖̲͙̦͍̯͔̦̤̘̳̫͍̫͖̜̔̋͛͆̃̍̂̃̏̒̽̄̒̑̎̔͂̋͌̓̏̿͑̾́̋̑̓̈̐̎̐́͒̑̅͐̈̏̚̕̚̕̚͜͝͠͠͠͝͠s̴̨̡̼̳̩̩̮̞̣̫̦̻͚̫̲̖͎̯̱̣̝̣̪̬̱̹̙͎̘̹̦̹͙͙̳͈̝͚̲̙̮̈̈́̇͒͆̑͆͗͗̓̀͂͂̑̓̄̏̂ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̷̢̛͓̰̥̠̮̭̻̼͉̟̯̤̰̤͔̞̦͕̑͊͗͊͋̽͐̃̅̏͑̈́̃̈́̿̾̀͗̐̍̇̈́̄̍͒͗̊̑̓͌̆̃̾̽̀͌͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͠ ̴̧͍̹̱͔͇̳̭̰͈͖̫̻̮̞̫̯̯͉̜̺̩̞̦̼̻͔̏̍͊͆̄͑̓̉͑̍̓̾̽̄̐̄̔̈́̾̄̾̉̈́̅̊͋̀̉̾́̋͌̏̿̀̓͋̋̆͘̚͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅb̶̡̨̧̨̫̱̻̘̳̫͙̪̤̮͔̥͕̪̼͔̈́̔̑̉͋͌͒̅̂͑̆̉͒͌̄̿̓͌̑͌́̈̍̕͝͝ͅį̴̡̡̺̯̭͉̞͈͖̮̪̘̠̜̥̮͎͔͇͉̫̙̱̙̗̰̜͇͚̖̗̹̬̺̠̬̗͎̩̩̻̳̻̘̼̳̬̖̇̔̈́ŗ̵̧̨̦̦̮̞̺̹̮͔͙͕̀̑̊̽͂̇͋̈́̈́̿̋̇̈́̍̊̉̽̐̾̀̊̄̚̕͘͜t̸̛̙͎̗̮̩̱̭̖̋̔̌͂̏̓͌͑̽̈́͒̈́̇̏̏͋̂̎͌̋̏̈́̆̇̓̒̂͒̐͌̍̂̊͌̽̈́͐̂̀̈͋̚̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠h̵̡̢̢̡̡̪̻͍͇̠̼͔͍͈͍̤̝̱̙̖͈̯̭͍͕̫̩̭̹̳͎̜̘̤̜̦̺͚̤̠̳̺̳͚̓̀̀̊̎̿͂͌̑̎̈́̈́̐̐̅̔̓̄͑̒͂̐́͊͐͗̈͒̒̈̏̈́̄͂̄̓̌̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝d̶̢̡̨̤͉͎̰̗͇͇̬͓̹̼̖̦͔̤̪̼̱̳̦̠̼̟̭͍̖̦̭̬̰̭̲̱͓̰̼̝̜̥̲̝͈̘̞̟̮̖̝͈̠͂̃̉̅̽̌͊̎͊͋ͅͅȧ̸̧̡̛͓̟̠̗͈̼̼̞͕̻͙̪̹̜̙̞̖͉̻̯̭̯̗̼̙̺̗͚̐͛̓̏͒̆͒̄͑̔̂͂̓͒͗͋̽̈́́̈́̀̃͌͋͛̈̽̓̿͆̽̀̏̒͛̈́̆͆͆͂͐̃̾̿͌̈́̈́̕͠͝͝ͅͅͅy̴̨̘̭̪̙͚̖̱͕̥̠̰̩̣͎̮̩̜̞̠͖̥͎͕̬̙͇͍̼͍̠̰͇̣̟͋͊̾̏̂̂͒̕͘͜͜ͅ ̴̢̛̰̹̺̼̳̜̝̺̠͎̮̮̟͓̣̳̯̩̤̑̅̎̆͐̈́̋̏͂̐̏̈́̈͊̎̈́̐͛͊̂́̔̎̐̋͂͆̄̇̈́͂͑̋̾̈́̎̐͛͂̀͗̎̔̕̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͠p̶̨̧̢̡̡̡̲̟̬̠̱̟̗͓͚̩͈̦̤̱̠̬̙̠̜̜͍̗͙͎̬̘̞̬̭̲̭̦̲͖̪͇̠̉͌͂̐̐̄̕͜͝͝ͅͅâ̴̢̛͎̞̬̖͚͖͂͒̐̄̉̈̽̈́̾̌̇̅̈́̆̉̐̈̓̌̔̽̽͆̈́̈́͛͆̊̎̽̅̿͑͒͘͘͠͝ŗ̷̡̛͎͚̻̮̩͕͉͉̬̜̟̯̝̙̝̗͖̰͙͚̞͔̱̦̝̹̖̖͈̪͔͖̩̖͛̊̐̂̾̓̋̐̑̏͆̐̎͛́͋͑̃͐̈̾̏̈́͌̿̓̄́͑̚͘̚͘͝͠͝t̸̡̨̧͍͖̯̺͖̜̭͍̜͙̙̥̦̼̱̣͚̮̼̗̮̱̗͍̼̪̜̼̣͚̜̺̰͉̖̯͗͐̾̏̇̃̉͑̂̕̕͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅy̷̢̡̡̗̜̦̬̼̯̥̝̣̯̤͉̦̱͎͇̼̲̾̉̔̒̐̽̈̌̔̍͋̀̈́̀̎̈́̒̆̄͐̋̿͂̊̚̚͘͝͠͠ͅ ̵̢̛̲̤̮̯̪͔͙͖͙̭̲̰͍͉͕̞͖̝̤̞̳̳̰͍͕̯̩̰̈́̒̅̾̌̃̏͂͆̓̑͝ê̷̢̟͔͎̪͓͊͊̆̍̅̔̂͋̈́̊̒̈̾̊̋͑̓̃̉̑̊̂̍͋͂͂̉̇̇͘̕̕͜͝v̷͖̭͇͔̲̤͎̤̪̠̼̮̟̂̈́̄̇́̾̓͛̍̆̿̉̀̊̅̽̂͑̄̇̋̋̋̐̈̐͛͛̓͒̊̉̂͐̈́̍͊͌̈̇͑̈́͐̂̑͘͝͠ȩ̴̡̢̡̧̡̛͉̺̖͇̱̱̬̣͈̞͈̮̞̼̥̘̤̤̟͎̤̤͉̼͈͍͉̗̞̞̮͇͚͔̟̹̪͙̻̭̗͔͉͉̠̿̒͂̒̉̍͐̈́̃͌́̆͊̂̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅr̶̛̛͚̦̭͙̟̖̪̞͓̣̤̞̲͓̟̹̮̠̠̻̖̐̈́̎̒̅̌̆̆̈́̽͑̈̑͛̓̓̈͋̈́̾̊́͋̑̾̽̿̈̕͘͜͝͝͝

Dorobotshavedicks.com: why tho

Smolgayboi: B̶̢̡̡̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̛̛͍̣͈̪͓͔̩͎͉͖̠͍̪̘̭͚̠͓̪͍̩̟̩͈̱̮̟͇̰̥̳̲̪̩̭̗̺̘̥͈̬̳̳͇͔̖͙̙̺̞̱̱̤͕͙̰̙̗̦̲̦̟̳̍͛͛̏͐̅͑̓͑͛̏̌̑̏̾͋̾̅͌͂͑̅̆̅̋̉́̉̏̓͗̾̈́̎̏̉̿͑̏͆̿̇̒̉̑̐̾̂͗̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝e̷̺͍͒̄c̶̡̨̡̨̡̡̢̘̠̤͇͇͇̗͚͕̳̻̗͚̙̼̣̟̩͓̖̰̘͉̻͎̤̜̣̖͇̲̜͎̦̬̰̺͇̥̦̘͇̹̲̮̮͓̺͍̳̗̙̝͈̦͕͍̪͙̪̭͗͐̈̇͗̊͛͋́͝ͅͅả̸̧̧̢̢̢̢̡̡̢̧̨̨̨̢̧̡̧̨̢̨̨̨̛̬͖̘̟̹̻͉̘̩͇̥̦̲̫̱̣͕͔̙̥̮̗̠̮̟̬̪̻̳̙̣̟̪̥̳̥̟͕̫̝̞̫̲͎͇̙͖͕͓͕̙̫̲̝̮͕͚̥͙̲̤̺͈͎̻̩̗̮͖̭̣̞̝̬͓̺̲͖͕̱͎̺̭̦̼̺̥̗̺̯͉͖̳̰̹͇̩̲̹̣̪̳̬̞͓̦͇͉̞͚͓͖̝̺̣͙͖̥͈̩̲̫̥̟̗̜̜̫̦͇͉͈͖̣͍̟͉̦̱̹̠͉̩̳̗̝̍̏́͒̀̄͊͊̅̿̀͌̇̇̆̈́̏͊̅̃̒̈̈͒́̿̿̾̐̏͗̅͐̓̆̌͛̂͒̂̊̐̈́̈͐̅̂͊͛̂̑̑͗͋́̅̍̊̒̒̈͆̇͑̈́͒̐͛̈́̔̍̈́̔̆͐͋̆̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅư̴̡̢̡̢̢̨̢̧̡̡̨̛̪̲͚͙͖̲͔͇̱̩̞̥̟̰̳͙͖͔̳͉͉͖͖̜͎̠̫̲̖͇͎̱͙̠̼̩̖̫̘̰͎̪͇̮̩̝͈̤̖̺̝͙̭͎̘̭̝͎̜̞̞̭͈̹̠̻̦̟̪̗̝̦̥̦̩̲̤̮͔͓̝̲̱̞͔̗͈͇͙͎̟̥̳̺̯̦͙͚͕̲̤͖̲͇̲̭͔̬̤͚̦̥̟̰̬̖̠̮̜̦͈̭̯͓̪̣̼̜͖̰͌̌̏̔̽̎̄́̒̎͌͑͛̔͂͂͑͂͌̀̐͊̃̔̂̆̌̽̓̇̿͑̌͑̄̈́̽̐̍̅̃̊̂̋̋̽͊̍̉̾̈́̑̓͋̏̌̃̃̄͒̏͑̂̑̋̏̀͋̋̉̈́̀̏̎̓͂̉̎̀̃̃̀̂͒͌̏̍̈̇͂͐̈́̅͂͆̃͌̉͑̋͐̐̒͐̊̿͂̎̓̏͋͌̂͂͐̆̌̔̇̾̒̅̉͗͐͋͘̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅs̷̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̲͔̪͙̥̲̦͖̥̹͔̗̥̝͙̪̗̜̩̱̲̥͕̮̺͍̝̹̼̠̺͊̋͆̈̆̃̓̑͗̐͌͆̓̌̾̾͌͐̒̾̿͌̄͗̎̋̑̄̊̐̓͑̏̑̈́̈́̃̒͋͗̆͌͐̌̊̓̒̏̏̍͋̈̔̎̒̊̈́̋̆̉̈́̇̓͌͌͌͛̊̾̉̿̉̈̇̓͒̈̀̃́̾̈́̑̃̇̌̒̅̔̇̌̇̒̓͊͛̈́̃̿̿̊͊̋̔̾̾̈̀̈́͊̍̓̀̓̍́̈̔̉̽̏̒̈́̾̀̔̔̑̊̋͌͐̉̀͆͛̕̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅȩ̴̢̡̨̢̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̡̧̘̝͕͉̪̫̗̬̤̣̗͎̦̜͓̤͉̥̰̼͖̮̠͍̼̤͇̲̻̭̯͉̰̳͙̜͍̱̮̭̟̙͇̪͇̳̠̗̤̼͙̯͙̤̠̖̟͇̬̤̜̳̭̹̫͍̪͍̤̙͈̦̳͓̣̭̥̞͇̦̙̪̝̹͓̬̬̬̼̪͍̦̘̗̗̻̩̖̬̲͓͍̱͖͍̮̹̞̩̖͚̯̭̪̰̜͙̝̥̩͕̘͈͍͔͖̬̩͎̤̯̗̻̞͎̖̫̩͙̜̯̠̠̹̣̫̣̖̫̲͉̣̼̜̯͕̦͙͈̙̰͓̙̹̝̜̻̪̟̬̈́̈́͋̉̎͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̡̢̧̨̡̨̧̢̛̛̻̦̦̳̙͔̳̳͖̪̘̭̫̥̝̯̥̭̣͓̻̮͎̮͙̖͓͎̘̙͕͍̝̥̜͔̘̙̻̗̗͉͇͎̖̯͎̩͓̥̖̬͍͙̻̥͉̗͉̖̭̻̦͖̼̞͓̱͎̘̲̞͓̠͎̼̤͙̭͖̩̜̈́̔͋͆̀̏̀̓̑̈́̈͐̈́̎̆͛͛͂̏͗͑̊̓͊̒͊͗̽̃͂̍͌́̈́̈́̂̇̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̡̨̢̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̧̢̛̗̤͍̬͙̤͔͖͓͓̞̜̭̦͕̳͖̼̫̱̩̺͕͚͚̼͈̣̟̳̳̜̥̳̲͖̪͎̙̪͎͎̱̻̳͖͖̩̤̥̖̜͓̠̫̱͙̺̙̼̗̳̬̪̩̗̣̯̗͇̬̦͈͚̠̯̬̭̪͍̟͖͕̬̤͉̙̥͙̜̦̯͕̺̱̩̠̘͓̯͍̩͇̺͖̙͙̲̮̲͉̹̩͔̖͍̞̟͇̝̗̻͔͎̮͎̜̗̮̞̖͕̱̜̱̤̲̹͚͇̜͔͚̩̰͛̓̀̋̋̋͗͊̌͊̓̋̆͆͂̈́͗̽̅̀̔̂̓̔͆̍̏̌̍̄̀̓̔̍̈̇̎͒̊̋̈́́̏̂̄̉͌̏͐͊̾̍́̎̋́͗́̐͒̍́͊͒͗̌̈̏͂̈́̈́̾̊͑͛̎̇͌̈́̋̊̄̑͋̃̿͋̀̔͋̎̒̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̢̛̛̣̰͔̻̝̩̦̜̟̌͐͑̍͛̎̌̏̉̀̓̌̃̈́̄̓͋̓̊̍̆́̎̊̑̆͊͒̃͋̒̇̿͛͑̆̊͌̄̍̄͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝s̵̡̡̢̡̨̡̢̢̡̛̛̗̼̫̜̜͎͈̤̞̭͓͖͍͎̥̖̯̤̝̭̫͇̹̳̙̼̝̭̭̜̙̞̯̞̤̟̘̳̞͓͔̮̻͈̞͈͈͚̞͇̰̗̗̫͚̘͕̞͖̤̻̮̱̜̱͖̖̬̻̖̦̼͙̺̰̰̖̠͓̹͎̮̳̩̞̹̳̙̣̗̥͍̰̩̳̥͉̼̯̞̹̭̱̣̼͙͉̩̦̳̻̟̮͈̞͍͔̠̪͍̼̘̫̳̤̱̫͉̼̞̬̘̯̼̲̣̲̖̫̞̤̗̯̲̯͖̤͎͙̠̭̳͖̣͈̞̮̏̓̍̊͆̋̋̌̿̄̃̀̋́̐̈́̈́̓͋͒͋̍̓̉̈́̎̇͗̽̀̑̾́̎̈̋̓͑͑̀̈͂͗̈́͑̓̑͑̽̀̓̂̒̇̈́̈́͌̓̃̔̔͑̐̐̍̊̈́̉̃̒̇̊̀̌̍͊̂̔̏̊̀̃̿͑̿̓̍̈͂̆́̑͌̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅa̵̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̗̹̺̜̟͎̹͓̥̩̼̩̹̭͈͔̯̭̖̱̖̻͖̰͈͖͓̩̙̞͖̙̥̹͔̱͉͈̘̼̳͖̺̣͔͎̱̪̫̲̬̪̝͈͔͔̞͓̯̦̲̭̱̻̤͓͓̥͖͚̥͓̫͔̭̱͖̟̦͔̪̹̫̟̹̥͍̜̣̖̼̬͖̜̥͖̅̈́̈̍̐̍̓̾̾͗͐́͆͂̔̌͗́̑̓̑͊̈͌̾̈́̇̇̌̓͑̈̿́͌̅͛̀͒̊̇̿̊͑̕̕͜͝ͅi̵̡̨̡̨̧̨̢̛̛̤̞͔͇̰̤̝̙̟̤̭͚̬̫̭̺̪̹̺̺̤̰̭̠̗͈̥̙̥̯̝͉̜̺͇͖̗̗̠̭̼̦̹͓̪͈̮̟̰̻̠̼̭͉̗̫̟̤̤̯̗̞͍̱͚̮͈̘̬̮̯͍͔̹̘̱̙̙͌͐̾̎̒̈̿̂͌̅̏̍͋̒̌̊̃̿̾̾̈́̽̊̒̅̇͒̍̈́̈̂̃́̇͆̑̑͛̓̾͂̾͒͂̇͐̓̑͌̃̅͗̒̿̿̀̃̽̈͛̓̈́͌̆̇̂̉̂̈́̓̉͐̈̃̿̓͌̃͋̿̿̉̍̇̽̑͐̏̃̅͑̄̅̿́͂̈̊̊̀̄̎̈́̽̅͊͂͌̂̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅd̴̢̡̛̛̛̹͓̪̬̼̳̤̻͖̼̹̲̳̖̭̹̮̅̇̓̌̓̀̐̈́̀̀̏̋̍̈́͂͒̎͊̏̋̊͂̂̈̈̂̂̓̐̇̃̃̇̇̓̄̎̒̀͋͑̋̂̂̒͛̈́̑̅̽̽̍̃̈́͊̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠ ̵̨̢̧̡̨̧̨̡̢̡̡̨̢̡̢̢̣̟̮̦̯͇̦̠͇͉͖̦̰͎̯̝̻̰̜͚̬̻̲̲̗̘̣̺̯̱̣͔̙̬̤̘̮̰̣̠̮̲̙̲̦̳̫̻͖͎̳̦̱̜̩͔̟͔͎̦̼̜̮̤͓̦̹͓̖̮̗̲̝̟̪͙̝̝̭͕̞̪͕̫͎͚͉̰͕̪̜͙̘̹̳̫͕͍̜͉̦͚̻̲͉̰̺̘̬̗̳̝̥͖̣̘̮̖̖̰̰̺͓̮̭͑̃͛̂̈̓̂͒̎̏̓̈̏̀̐̈́̌͛̇̄̈́̐̓̎̾̊͗̎̾̐̐̋̌̍͆̏̓͊̽̿̂͒̓̄̈́̄͋͐̓̆́͋͗͋̍̏̄̃͌͒̓̂̑̈̏͑̅͌̌̇͆̈́͊͑̇̌̏͑̊̾̍̅͂̾̈́̔̊͑̽̄͑͆̂͂̐͑͗̓͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅs̶̡̧̛̻͍͇̠͚̗̰̤̳͉̹̲̠̙͑̀͒̿͑̃̈̌͒̒̈́͂̐̎̈́̈́̊̂͋̈́̐̐͑̽̾̾̒̽̌̉̔͗́͛͛̓͂͛͐̄̑̎̄̈̿̃̈́͛̉͂̋̊̊̽̌͌͌̈͆̅̅͒͒̋͗̎̈́̈́̉͒́̓͌̀̾̄̽̄͊̑̓̈̎͒̀̿̀͂͌̇͗͒̽͂͆̅̈́̽̌̇̓̾̈́̊̏̎͂͆̑̐̓͊̓̔̈́̓̊̈́̇̋̂͊͒͗̌͑͂͆̏͂͐̉͂̌̌̾̔̿̋̉̓̌͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ǫ̷̡̨̨̢̨̛̪̤̹̮̠̟̼͉̺̭̻̯̘͖͚̗͚̩̟̥͎̖͍̯̪̩̟̯̝̥̞̮͕̲̞̘̙̹͉̠̥̬͇̥̫̪͙̯̬̺̜̲̠̪͓̣̱͍̠͍̯̱̜̹͓̞̙̯̲̱̹̖̙̯̺̥̖̟̺̱̤̥̂̔̌̈̿̇́͂̈́̄̈́͛̉͗͗̄̾̃̈́̈́̽̉̋̏̉͋̉͂̑͆̂́͆̅͛̋̔͂̾̑̓̑͗̈̈́̽̔̑̈́͗̓̓̾̆̔̾̋͌͆͐̂͊̏͋̿̿͑͗͌͂̅̈̏̑̈́̓͆̓̇̅͑͐͂̍͗̍̍̿̏͌͛́̂̃̑̐̈̈́͒̎́͋̎̆̽͂̎́̉͊̊̋̊̽̅̆̒͂̓͐̍̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅ

Maki roll: holy shit

Mom pls I want cookies: Kokichi, no.

Smolgayboi: Y̵̧̛͔̥͖̦̗̞̗͇̣̹͚̰̠̗̼͒̆̓̔́̔̿̽̀̈́̊̀́͒̅̿̄̐̐̐̈́͌͌͛̄̌̾̎͐͆̇̽̉̓̐̾̉̍͑͘̚̚͜͜͝ǫ̷̡̢̨̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̛͍̹͙̣̗̼̺̗̹̖̻̰̰̱̰͈̹͈͙͈̮̯͎̻̖̮̞͍̦̮͍̳̻͔̦̬̗̺̟͓̬̩̫̺̻͎̩͓̥͍̖͙͔̹̣̱̖̝͉̜͕̹̩͉͇͕̹̪͚͓̻̘̜͔̪̻̣̝̞̞̲̞̰̭̟͓̠̣̦̗͚͙͙̼̣͚̮͎̙̫̼̼͔̥̟̤̬̠̙͖͎͈̫͍̻͔͈̼̝̳̘̣̖͔̠̻̱̠̼̟̫̬̲̘̙͍̙̱̘͎͚͈̈́̈́̅͂̔̾͐̂̽̂̈̑̈̒̍̈́̈̾̓̽̓͗͆̒̃͊͊͆̌͑̈́̐̽̏̅̏͋̑̊̾̇̊̍͛̄̾̒͆̅̓̉̅͑͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅư̷̧̧̢̛̹͓̟̳̞͎̱̥̣̟̫̭̰̲̞͈̰͔̤̱͚͚͙͖͈̲͎̟͚̹͕̦̫͔̣̱̼͚̖͓͍̖͓̩̯̳͚͚̲̣̦̭̅̋͆̈́̃̅͆̆̇́̓̽͊̋̊̽̉̐̾͒́̾͛̆̐̑͒̐̇̈̽͐͐̂̅̀͐̂̀̎̈́̈́̾̾̾̇͂͗͋̊̇̾̈̂͋̈́̈́̑̈́̐̃͊͌̈́̾̈̓͋̔̀͐̎̃̅̄̈́̏̚̕͘̕̕͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̨̨̧̢̢̡̞͍̝̹͇̗̥̠͓͍̲͉̗͖̘̰̹̩͍̣̬͉͎̖͙͓͕̰͔̱͍͇͖̤̩̩͚̭̗̰͈͇̻̠̙̣̖̤̞̹̖̝͔̺͉̼̟͔̬̰͈̖͙̙̜̯̲͇͚͔̳̗̖̘̤̣̼̖̖̤͎̺͎͉̣͎̲̮̘͙̜͈̙̠̼͖͎̪̥͈̰͔̯̿͆͗͂̇͐̐͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅç̵̧̨̡̨̨̧̡̢̩̹͖̞̜̲̖̬̱̮̥͉̰̖̮̗̫̬̜̮͓͖̤̙͔̘͖̦͍̜̝̻̺̟̙̤̝͉̫̫̙̖͖̟͍̗̹̹̺̠̙̹̲̗̼͖̮̩͛̿̾̓̈̇̎̓̎͊͗̿̅̒͋͐͗̐̆͆̓͂̋͆̀͐̃̉̆̏̓͑͑̂͒̑͗̑͒̽͂̅̿̑̃̓̒̿͌̄̆͗̂̓͑̄̓̓̐̈̏̇̀̉̍͛̆͋̆̉͑̾̍̇̈̑̈́̉̌̄̍̃͗͐͊̔̓͌̑͑̓̈́͂̑́͐̅̏̇̆̃̔͌́͐̿̂̊̂͆̆̏͘̕̚̕͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅa̷̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͇̼̩̼̬̞̠̟̘̻͍̺̟̠̺͖̖̖̪̪̫̲̖̬͎̱̝̟̻͓̖̪̪̤̫͎̟͍̯̙̞̯̞̯̖͕̥̬̝̰͍͙͂̅͊̓̓͆̍̊̒̄̂̓̐̌̈́̆͂̓̏̋̆͂͂̽̋͋̈́͋́̈́̒̑̿́͂͋̂̃̈́͑̃̊̈́̈́̒̑̂͆͒̒͊̇̄̃̄̌̒͑̅̓̈̀̓̾̃̿̌̓͌̈͊̍̔͆͋̈͊͌̑͆̂̂̒̎̂͑̒̎̅̌̔͋̈́͋̈́̋͊͐̌͂̔̓͋͐̈͗̓̑͗̃̓͑̇͆̂͒̀̒̋̍̽̃͛̐̔̅̉̈̽͊͐̀̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅn̶̢̡̛̛̰͕̪͎͓̗͚͖̺̗̰̟̰̥̘͉͍̺̩̠̠͖̭͇̖̻̯̟̭̙̠̝̬͍͎̝͖̤͕͍̠̯̖͔͇͎̻̣̗̰͍̻̗͚̫̬̑̍͛̄̌͋̑̾͛̈́̒̆̑̋̈́̄̊̿̀̑̄̀̒͗͗̉͊̂̈́̓̌̀̓̅̿͆͆͆̾̇̄̋̉̌͊͆͒̌̈̈͒͂̏̐̒͊̋͆̃̈̋̔̿̆̓́͒̀͊͗͗͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅt̵̢̧̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̝̮̲̼̭͉̱̙̫̪̟͔̙̟̹̝̤̖̘͎̫̠̯̯̩̩̱͕̘͖̗̰͔͕͔̥̹̂̈̎̈̒̉̏̿̎̔͆̈̍͌̅̓́̉̐͂͌̋̆̔͌͐̅̌̉̍̒̊̓͛͊̈́͛̉̑̇̑̈̋̀̓̄͗̈́̋͆̇̈́͌̀̇̏̒̍̽̈́̑͌͗̉̔̂̓̀̏̓̅̀͊̔̐͌̓̀̓̈́̏̉̎̄̄̈́̍̈́̔̂̇̓̔̉̽̐̽̈́͛̄͒̈́̄͗̈́̈̓̂͒̉͆̂͒̇͛̈̀̑͑̑̐͂̎̽̉̄̅̊͒̊́̇͌͂̅͑̃͛̂͊̐̍̄̉͒́͑̉̇͂̽̌͋̉͒̎̀͋̅̅͐̚̕͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̷̨̧̢̨̢̢̡̧̡̛̹̰̼͚̬̘̻̬̩̤̖̘̪̟͍͉̦̰͕̰̳͇͙̲̘͇͈̹̥̩̩̙̗̬̞̭̼͚̗̟̩̣͙͔͙̗̰͚͖͍͇̗̥̰̜̹̺͔̗̪̭̦͍̜̠̤̪͔̝̫̭͎̭̻̥͉̟̜̪̜̘̗͔͉̯̦̱̭̣̱̩̬̫̟͈̗̗̬̖͉͇͎̬̤̮̤̺̺̮̜̪̜̯̖̖̲̩̩͖͓̠̫̠̥̰͍͎̭̤̟̻̗̿̈́̿̈́̀̽͛̔̈́͂̍͒͑̑͊̈́̅̔͂͗̈́͒͑̀̈́̇̏̈́͛̈͗̈́͒̒̆̍͒̏̌́̋͑̿̈͆̎̒̄̏̈́͌̄̉̈́́͛̑̃̐͗͆̑̇͂̃̓̌͒̏͑̎̿͂͂̽̒̒̓́̇̀̒̿̈́̇̀̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅţ̸̡̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̫̬̪̖͙͕̫̤̖̼̺̤̭̦̯͙̖̫̻̤͉̤̞̻͕͍̜̽̒͑̈̂̀̏̉̄̈́͛̏̌͑̃̋͑͌͌͗͐͆̆̉͋̅͂̊̐̓̋͋͋̒̈́̆̋̃̓̏̽̈́̄̐͌͋̈͊̿̓́̈́̓̆̅̄̍͛̍̌̄́̍̎̿̈́̈̿̽̄̀̀͂͌́͑̔̋̋̃̆̈̚̚̚͘͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅȩ̶̡̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̢̡̡̛̛̛͖̭̬̳͇̠̭͚̲̺͈̲̟̻̜̮̬͇̮̻̥̜͈̯͈̘͍̞̳͔̪̺͕͔͔̬̰͍͔͉͓͎̣̮̣̣̣͇̲͖̦̻̝̺̠̞̭͙͚͕̳̣̰̭̘̯̹͍̪͔̮͖͎̤͈̲̤͙̟͔̭͇͙̣͔͚̙̪̣̼̞̬͙̤͚̤̙͇̺̪̼̠̠̱͍̮̳̯͎̯͔̼͕̼͈͉͎̯̱̼͔͈͕̟͉̫͚̗̠̺̬̭̪̼̙͎̰̲̼̬͕͈̞͙͍̹͕̪͎̒̇̿͌̏͛̈͊̌̅̃̂̌̓̈͛̈̈́͌̽͊̈̄̅̓̆͐̽̏̊̈́̾̽̋̆̒̅̑̽͛̈́͊̅̂́͑̂͂̒̅̍̃̃̅̊͗̈́̑͂̏̀͆͊̄̏͛̍͑͒͐̈́̈́̾̓̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅļ̵̢̧̡̧̡̢̧̡̨̧̧̢̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛͓̭̜̦̮̜̞̞͇̻͖̼̻̩̯̖̭̫̺̗̖̮̬̺͙̻̖̹̘͖̩̘̪̜̳̟̟͕̰͎̫̙͈̙̪̩͍̲͓̙̣͓̪̤̣̰̩̼̫̹̙̪̻̠̰͙͉̙̯̳̥͖̻͎̤͕̠̘̥̫̜̥͙̺̬̩͓̪̲̝̜̜̞͖͖̮̤͖̳̳̗̠̯̣͓̠̼̞̤̤̥̦͍̫̯̺̑̊͊͊̈̓̿̈́̀̿̂̈́͐̅̅̃̉̆̿͛̇̾͗̈̈̈́̈̏̇̓̊͌̈́̊͗̓̾̇̂̍̈́̽̓͒̋͗̋̄̑̑̈̈́̋̒͌̐̈́̓̇̄̔̋̑͂͑̇̊̽͑͐͆̿̅̈́͗̃̇̈̏̔͋̐̆̈́̿͌̓̐͗̏̋̉̊̀̉̽̐͂̾͒̄̎̽̇̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅl̶̛̛͙̓̂̓̒̈̎͂̔͌͂̀͗͒̀̍̇̽̓̊̊̀̂͆̾̿̂̂̎̊̉̓̓̆̈́͋̽̅͐̽̂̉͗̓̊͛̓͗͋̔̓̉̐͗́̅͒̈́̀͊̀̊̔̒̀̽͐͊̈́̽͐̃̀̓̍̓͐̈́̓̑͑̅͊͒́̔̃̂̌͒͒͂̂̉̓͗̈́͐̐͗̂̊͂̑̈́̐̓͆̒̔͛̅̄̅̈́͑̍̓̄̎̈̅͂̍͒̽̇̅̐̎͗̎́̎̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̚͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̸̨̨̨̧̨̡̧̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̝͉͈̠̮̬͚̬̤̜̙̜̩̭̬̝̹̝̩̮̬̺̤̹̣̘̫̮̪͕̼̖̣͇̭̯̝̝̳̙̫͔͔̞̗̭͓͎̠̱̹̟̻͔͖̮̘͇̯̬̯̪̱̼͉͔͍͇͙̮̟̫͍̥̝̺̙̖̩̞̳̺̮̞̦͕̺̞͈̰̲͙͖̲̹̯͉̱̣̝̟̜͓͇͈͎̣̺̤͕͍̖̻̩̖̝̣̬̼̤̭̺̮̩͇͈̫̪̬̦̻̘̲̳́̅̀̆̑͌͂̽̇̉̇̌͆̊̓̆͂̅̈́̍͌̐̋͆͋̿͐̎̅͒̌́̄̂̄́̉̏̆̎͑̈̑́̓̈́̈́̐͋͆͑̍͋̅͗̅̂̒̂͊̀̇̊͊̋̉̏͂͛̈̓̉̈̅̓͛͒̆͆́̽͌̋͗̍̽͊͆͊̎͋̓̄̆͋͒̊̃̌̅͑̅̈̓̈́͌̏͌́̌̒̂͑̔͗͋͆̐̃̃̇̋̉̄̈́̽̾̍̋̂̓̋̈́̈́̓̔͒͑̏͂̓̓͑̌̊͑͋̍͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅm̴̧̢̧̨̢̡̧̧̛̪̘̻͉̟̥̱̞̫̗̠͖̻͙͕͔̗̞̩̼̪͙̦͚̦̱̺̫̞̲͙̝̗̮̣̳̲͕̥̖̲̗̟͓̮̘̹͙̹̮̞̞͓̠̫̝̰̰̪̮̖͈̰̤͕̖̰̜̩̭͔̻͍̳̟̱̻̝̣̙̲̼̤̠̪̗̬̹͙̰̝̜̩͉̼͍̫͔̙͈̰̟̣̠̥̜̟̤͔͙̼̪͓̜͖̖̺̝̮̣̑̈̇̽͗̊̃̑̋̆͌̈́͌̌͗͋̎̅̊̔̉̽͐̐̎̎͌͐͗̅̒͆͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̴̡̨̧̡̢̡̢̛̛̛͈̭̩̟̩̥̪̖̹̘̘͈͈̭̲̬̼̯͇͎̹̝̝͉̩̣̜̺͔̣̜͓̱̞̝̠̱̳͎͍̳̺͓̫̺̮̣̠̜̰̙͕͔͓͖͚̭̝̜̺͓͚͖̦͖͇̘͎̬̤͚̰͚̼̯͍͓̜̰̘̟̯͙̳̠̤̖̤̣̘̱̙͗̓̾̔̿̋͂̈̓͑̎̽̌̋̽̒͆̽̄͂̾̌̈́͐̈́͊̔̿̈́̄͑͛͌̑̎͊̉͋̿̿͋̿̓͑͂̽͐̇̈́͋͊̓̍̓̍͗̊̿́̀͐̽̓̓̐̐̎̾̒̉͑͂̌͊̄̿̉͛͂̒͆͐̂͗̈͌̏̅̈́̓͆̊̿̏͑̆̂̓̒̋̃̍̏̆̂͐͐̐͛̉̔͊̏̄͋̃̈́̒͆̓̾̈́̄͌̃̾̒̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̸̨̢̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̨̛̛̭̗̬̼̹̮͇̗̞̙̙̞̻͍̬̝̦͚̝̯̬͎̮͉͖̣̜̹͖̪͇͇̦͇̹̙͚͔͚̞̣͚̗͍͇̭̘̰̲̻͎̹̼̱͍̳̲̻̙̘̝̫̪͖̞͖͓̞̝͔̟̮̞̲̰̮̪̙͍̮̟͕͔̬͕̝̰̥̬̲̳̩̞͉̳̱͕͈̭̰͖͔̮̪̟̻͎͇̥̗͙̰͈̰̯̳̼̘͚͇̖̜̺̤̬͚̼̥͍͇̪̝̞͍̬̺̠̘̟̻̦̖̖̠͉͔̱̝̣̝̰͇̱̪͍̳̙̠̬̮͈͖͔̫̥͔̲̜̪͆̔̈̀̓̔̈̎́͆͐̈́͊̊̊̋͐̂́̑̓̍̑̅̅͂̄̎̅̅̃̐̉́̐̌͂͐̎̎͊͗̾̅̾̑̈́̑̆̓̏̆̈́́̇̇̿̆̆̆͌̓̓̈́̈̊̊͆́̃́͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅw̸̨̧̧̡̰̲̼̗̠̟͇͕̱͙̼̳̦̖͔͕̺͔̝͚̝̖̻͓̅̒͗͝͝ͅh̴̡̢̢̧̢̡̡̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̘̯͚̙̗͍̜͈͓̩͚̩̳͖̻͕̹̞̹͖͔̤̬̰̲̝͍͇͇̤̣͉̺̻̠͎̮̙̖̳̯̫͕̯̲̙͓̟͚̺̰̮͎̱̠̹̺̟̜̘͚̭̹̹̱̖͈̖̟̣̟̯̜̻͈͎̪̙̞̫̦̪͚̮̜͖̦͚͓͍̫̺̱̲̪͈̯̖̰̹͈̩͖̼̟̹̤̩̜̞͚̖̣̖̜̩͈̲͔̩̙̻̞͖̗̪̣̺̜̬̠̖̼͙͚̞̲̬̗̉̈̊̊̈́̈́͋͗̆̋͐̈̎͑̈̎̈́̎͂͐̀̇́̅͌́̽̓̇̍͊̆͋̃̑͐͐̇̂̓̇̇̋̇̈́͋̏̿̍͐̂̈́̈́̏̓̎͑̍́̆̿̈́̀͐͒̈́͆͛̔͊̄̒͊̂͗̓̔̇̉̒̆̈́͐̌̏͂͐̐̌̓͊͛̏̽͒͛͊̈̉͗̅͆̐͆̐̒͒̾͗̐͑͌͒̄̂̾͊̇̓͑̿̉̊͂̾̏͗̍͂̄̏͐͒͑͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅa̵̡̧̢̡̧̢̡̢̨̡̛̯̲̜͚̮̣̩͕̟̙͔̖͍͙̙̩͍͎̫̺̹̪͈̦͈̰̜̣͕̯͚̱̳̟̦͙̪̳̯͚͖̲̗̣̗̮͙̝̫̼̟̬̖̖̝̬̭̤̻̱̮͉̞̽̈́̊͑̋͊͋̆̇̎̄͌̃͌̅̄̂́̅̂̊̐̃̍͂͛̍̽̎̍͂̏͛̃̒̅͂͋̌͘̚̚̚̚͘͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̶̢̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̖͈͇̥̤̱̙̪͈̗̮͍̘̬͖̫̺̪̲͉̼̰͎̙̤̞͕͚͔̜̪͙̪̬̦̥̲̠̯͇͓̟͋̀̓̅̃̉̎͋̄̾͛̒̐̿̇̅̉͒̒̑̌̓̓̍͆̊͐̈̈́͆̈́̍̑̄̈̅̂̈̔̑̊̈͌͑̈́̌̂̓̈̑͒̉͛̓͌̀̓̄̾̈̈́͛̋̈́̈́̈́͊͌͆̉̓̇̊̽̈́̓̑̉̔̚̕̚̕͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̨̢̧̨̧̡̛̛͉̳̙̼̻̝̙͙͓͇͔̹̥̺̼̘̙̺͓̰̥͇͍̩̞̳̮̟͎̟̖̭͙̫͍̮̬͕̟̱̬̣̣͎̯̙̯̘̜̘̠̤̺͇̣̬̬̘̣̻̫̣̳̞͎̝̩̗͚̺̙̻̹͈͔̬̹̱͖͚͕͖̼͈̥̥̥̦͎̯͖̜̪̻̪̝̭͓͎͚̪̩̥̺̩̬͎̺̭͇̯͚͔̫̲̱͚̟̳̲͚̟̍̄̋͒́̀̉̀̽͑̑̐̽̈́͗͌̒̋̓̑̅̆͆̉̿̒̍̒͂̓͗͒̿͌̃͊̓͛͂̂̍̀̆̉̈͒̀͌̈́̓̐̓̆̏̎͛͋̃̇̄͑͐͑̍̈́͛̂͆͋̈͂̌̂̃̽̇̽̓̓̾̂̇̃͆̑̂͗̂̎̐̍̉͌̈́̎̈́̌̐̽̄̈̄̐̃̅̏̽̋̉̈́̄͐̉̀͂̈́̽̓̃̇͛̉͒͊̏̽̈̿̆́̈́̄͛̐̈͊͑̀̈͊͐̽̾̃̂̍̈́̈́̏̎̓̓̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅt̷̡̧̡̧̧̨̧͉̺̹̻̝͈̮̳̭͓̙̥̦͕͖̗̘̙͕͈̤̟̠̥̹͉͕̥̥̠̗͇̮̰͙͍̹͈̮̖̦̦̪̠̜̤̬̯̖̞̘̜̝̲̝͍̞̥̰̜̻̝̩͖̖̖͇̳̺͍̬͍͉͐̐̈́̽̇̔͘͜͜͜ͅͅơ̶̢̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͎̺̤̱͖͇̟̝͎̠̖̖̱͖̩̫̮͖̩͖̬̬̙͕̬̙̫̗͉̮̝̘̟̮̝̰̱̦̜̙͍̭͖͇̦̖̺͕̦̥̙̗̗͕̜̩̠͉͔̱͉͎̩̬̘̦̹̜̹̼̯̝̪̰̌̈́͑̂̌͛̓̈́̅̆̀̆̒̔̉̆̃͌͑̐̌͋̐̉͐̍̑̇̈́̏̅̎͛̅͂̎́̆̂͂̀̅̒͗̐̽́̿͑̎͑̎͐̅͒̎͂̔͊̈́͆̄̈̓͌̆̈́̎͊̈́̏̅̎͂̿̅̓͑̇̎̆͛͂̾̍̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴̡̧̢̡̨̨̢̨̡̡̨̢̡̧̡̢̢̨̝͖̗͎͖̣̩̖̞̦̬̠̠̬̼̠͉̟̳̺̪͕̠̝̫͇̭̦̣͍̣̬̪͎̫̞̙͉̜̥̱͍̭̥̫̰̗̦͔̗͍̟̰̱͔͓̭̠̙̳͎̖̮̠̥͕̯̭̠̺̫̙̘̼͓̮͓̪͖̭͈̭͕̳̬͈͙͈̫͙͎̘͈͇̜̖̱̣̲̩̘̱̤͓̹̠̲̣͎͓̦̭͍͓̥̯͕̺̻̞̫̰̜̻̯̣͎̳͙͙̥̜͍͚̯͒̂̆̒̇̑̂͋̿̌̔̏̃̑̐͂͋̔͆͒̉̎̾̍͌̿̒͘̕͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̶̢̧̡̨̢̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̛̛̮̬̫̣̗̳̮̗͕͈̪̠͉̳̦͍̥̼͉͍̯͓̭͔͔̩̬̜̥̳͖̯̠̠̳̥͇̙͍͙͈̙͈͎͍̙͍̜̼̱̻̯̹̰̭̠̤̲̪̺͍̲͈̲̯̦̼̞̰͈̜̪̲͎̲̪̫͍̗̰̩͓̥̖̲̗̣̝̳̬̥̙̳̳̪͔̜̯̞̪̝͎̻̼͖͐̒̄̑̈́̎̌̉̑̇̐̋͂̂̾͒͂͆̾̇̏̐̈̾̈́̓͋̈͗͂̆̓̿̆̋͛͒̽̎͐̈̔̔̾̂͋́̐̓̐̐̐̽̊̇̎̔̋̓̓͊̈͛̄̇͌̎͗̒͋̈͒͑̅̏̍̇̎͂͊̋̔̂̑͛̆̒̂̒͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅo̶͉̰͍̝͍͑͐͐̂̒̿͂̔̓̓͘̕͠

That idiot: YOU FUCKING SHUT OFF MY PHONE  WHAT THE HELL

Smolgayboi: :̷̨̧̧̨̡̡̧̧̡̢̧̢̛̫̙͚̼̻̺̬̯̖̝͎̲̬͉̲̹͇̩̬̞̘̩͖̗͖̟͍̜͕̪͕̳̪͓̻̳̼͉̼̜̰̤͈͓̖͙̗̬̲̩̲̣̬͉͔̠̙̮̼̲̤͙̯̙̠̱͔̲̯͍̦̣͚̯̰̹̘̫̻͎̟̰̦̱̞͕̘̞̝͓͍͉̬̤̝̣̹̞̭̪͎̑̈́̈̓̎̓͛̂̍͂͑͒͛̄́͛̈̈́͂̂͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̡̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛͇̘̺̮̭̣̥̼͔͉͖̺̱̤̫̣͈͕͙͔̳̤̣͍̭̪̭̯̦̞̝̹͔͉̱̥̝̠̜͍͔̞͚͙̩̗͔̠̜͉͈̲̰͉̝̥̝̘͖͔͙̯̼̖͕͈̪̘͎̖̹̞̞͙̹͓̩̬̦̪͙̟̟͈̟͎̼̲̱͔͕͉̼͉̬̯̦̎͑́͆̾͛̑̊͆̅͋̎͗̈͑̀̿͐̉̏̈́̑̽̓͂̇̾͒̈͊̈͂̓͌̑͛̂͆̄̉̇͒͗̄̓͐̿̓̊͂͒̃̍̂̈͛̆͌̈̑̿̈̏́̐̔̊̀̍̅́̽̿͌͋̅̑̆̊̾̄̂͆͆̑͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ

BoyfKork: Kokichi, you're grounded.

Smolgayboi: D:

Pure bug boi: Why is Gonta's phone breaking?

Avocodad: blame kokichi 

Mom pls I want cookies: Kokichi, apologize.

Smolgayboi: sorry Gonta

Pure bug boi: It ok Kokichi! Gonta forgives Kokichi!

Honestly I love this guy: This is why we love Gonta.

**> ACE WEEK**

**> 8:43 pm**

Whats 3rd grade again: mah dudes one of my friends just called me to tell me she was bi

Smolgayboi: HOLY SHIT WHICH ONE

Whats 3rd grade again: the one who cut her thumb while scooping cookie dough once

Smolgayboi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

That idiot: HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT

Avocodad: FUEUSNICHDJSOHFBDD WOOOOOOOOOO

Whats 3rd grade again: IM SO PROUD OF HERRRRRRRRRRR

Avocodad: THIS IS BEAUTIFUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACE WEEK:  
> BelongstoHimiko: Tenko  
> BelongstoTenko: Himiko  
> Pure bug boi: Gonta  
> Shumai: Shuichi  
> Piano kink: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Smolgayboi: Kokichi  
> Honestly I love this guy: Ryoma  
> The big gay: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> BoyfKork: Korekiyo  
> Mom: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> Robotfucker: Miu  
> Dorobotshavedicks.com: Keebo  
> Whats 3rd grade again: Second
> 
> Disaster BI's:  
> MagicBI: Himiko  
> MusicB: Kaede  
> SluttyBI: Miu  
> StarBI: Kaito  
> DetectiveBI: Shuichi
> 
> I'm a gay and I need help:  
> Hurrigay: Kokichi  
> Bes fren: Second  
> Stronkgay: Tenko  
> Avocagay: Rantaro  
> Ass ass in: Maki  
> Softboy: Gonta 
> 
> AAAAAAAA SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING AND THEN IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING MY FRIEND CALLED ME TO TELL ME SHE WAS BI AAAAAAAAAAAAAA (she doesnt read this. Or fanfics in general. Or know what danganronpa is. Honestly I'm just dying with excitement)
> 
> Also I went to a pumpkin patch yesterday (where i live its practically an amusement park. I didnt cosplay because i went with my family and I have the courage of a potato chip but I needed to make it interesting) WITH A RAGING FEVER AND I ALMOST D I E D
> 
> Anyways I'm gonna die i have a project due Thursday and I think like 3 tests and i haven't even started the project send help
> 
> Also I guess I'm gonna draw 16 Halloween costumes for these guys I'm committed. Its gonna be trash
> 
> See yall Monday i have a birthday to write


	13. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEEBO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Keebos birthday and I'm not prepared

**> ACE WEEK**

**> 7:00 am**

**[Robotfucker changed the chats name to Keebs day]**

Robotfucker: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEEBO

Smolgayboi: HAPPY DAY TO CELEBRATE YOUR CREATION

Shumai: Happy birthday keebo!

Avocodad: happy birthday dude!!

That idiot: HAPPY ADDITIONAL ROTATION AROUND THE SUN MY DUDE

Maki roll: you're still alive

That idiot: maki what the fuck

Pure bug boi: Gonta says happy birthday to friend Keebo!

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY

Piano kink: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEEBOOOOOOO

BelongstoHimiko: Happy birthday degenerate 

BelongstoTenko: you were made 

Whats 3rd grade again: hap birth

Honestly I love this guy: happy birthday keebs 

Mom pls I want cookies: I hope you have a very happy birthday Keebo! Please come ask me if you need anything at all today!

BoyfKork: Happy anniversary of the day you were created Keebo.

Dorobotshavedicks.com: Thank you everyone! Please just dont go crazy!

Smolgayboi: ;)

Whats 3rd grade again: time to go to school while yall have the day off 

Smolgayboi: :D

Whats 3rd grade again: see yall in a bit after school I have a meeting with dice to deal with

Shumai: see ya

Avocodad: ok so its keeb's birthday and we have literally nothing planned

Dorobotshavedicks.com: So it'll be a small party?

Smolgayboi: Itll be the biggest party we can make

Dorobotshavedicks.com: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Avocodad: Miu get the drinks we're getting (just) keebo drunk

Dorobotshavedicks.com: WHAT WOULD THAT DO TO ME????

Robotfucker: idk LETS DO IT

**> Keebs day**

**> 1:13 pm**

Smolgayboi: help we made a mistake

Whats 3rd grade again: sux for you bitchasses while yall getting keebs drunk im over here sitting in Spanish watching coco cuz of day of the dead

Avocodad: stop being a nerd and tell us how to treat a drunk person this is bad

Dorobotshavedicks.com: I cna cnfirm rbost hsa dikcs 

Whats 3rd grade again: O O F uhhhhh get him to bed and lots of water when he wakes up (can he have water?)

Robotfucker: k good (he can thankfully)

Dorobotshavedicks.com: m not tirde yte

Smolgayboi: bitch shut up and take yo nap so you can have cake later

Piano kink: and he fell asleep on Miu

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: we'll leave ya be and get the cake and shit ready

Honestly I love this guy: gonta let's go get decorations and shit

Pure bug boi: Gonta happy to celebrate Keebo's birthday!

Honestly I love this guy: me too buddy

Whats 3rd grade again: oh Spanish is over bye guuuyyyyssss

Smolgayboi: BYYYYEEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keebs day:  
> BelongstoHimiko: Tenko  
> BelongstoTenko: Himiko  
> Pure bug boi: Gonta  
> Shumai: Shuichi  
> Piano kink: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Smolgayboi: Kokichi  
> Honestly I love this guy: Ryoma  
> The big gay: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> BoyfKork: Korekiyo  
> Mom: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> Robotfucker: Miu  
> Dorobotshavedicks.com: Keebo  
> Whats 3rd grade again: Second
> 
> Disaster BI's:  
> MagicBI: Himiko  
> MusicB: Kaede  
> SluttyBI: Miu  
> StarBI: Kaito  
> DetectiveBI: Shuichi
> 
> I'm a gay and I need help:  
> Hurrigay: Kokichi  
> Bes fren: Second  
> Stronkgay: Tenko  
> Avocagay: Rantaro  
> Ass ass in: Maki  
> Softboy: Gonta
> 
> UHHHH I DIDNT START WRITING THIS UNTIL LIKE 4 HOURS AGO AND THEN I HAD DANCE AND PANICKED
> 
> anyways it's short and trash and someone on quotev fricken came there from here AND THEY HAVE AN AO3 AND QUOTEV ACCOUNT AND ITS CRAZY CUZ LIKE NOBODY KNOWS THAT EVEN EXISTS 
> 
> anywayyyyysss see me rolling in later covered in stress cuz I got a project like a month ago and it's due Thursday and I havent even touched it I dont even know what it is
> 
> BYYYYEEEEEE


	14. HAPPY HALLOWEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Halloween chapter lmao

**> Keebs day**

**> 7:00 am**

**[Smolgayboi changed the chat name to HALLOWEEN]**

Smolgayboi: HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHASSES

Avocodad: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mom pls I want cookies: Remember everyone, the party is at the park and starts at 9 pm sharp! Wear your costumes and please do not get too drunk, we have school tomorrow.

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: YALLZ COSTUMES ARE OUTSIDE YOUR DORMS DONT LET ANYONE ELSE BUT YOUR ROOMMATE SEE THEM GOT IT K COOL

Shumai: Mine and Kichi's look really nice Tsumugi!

BoyfKork: Thank you for making them.

Whats 3rd grade again: am I allowed to go supervise Kokichi cuz if theres alchohol hes gonna get way drunk

Mom pls I want cookies: Please help supervise we are definitely going to need it.

BoyfKork: Rantaro, you do know that you are a dad now, correct?

Avocodad: FUCK

Whats 3rd grade again: k cool

Robotfucker: I don't want that fucker to be watching over us I don't trust him at all

Avocodad: I DONT TRUST MYSELF

**> HALLOWEEN**

**> 9:00 pm**

Mom pls I want cookies: Is everyone here?

Whats 3rd grade again: that I know of

Robotfucker: ALRIGHT FUCKERS GO GET DRUNK AS SHIT

Whats 3rd grade again: I'll be with Kokochi 

That idiot: JUST GOTTA SAY TSUMUGI YOU MADE THE BEST LANCE AND KEITH COSTUMES IVE EVER SEEN YOU 2 LOOK GREAT

Shumai: thx bro

Smolgayboi: WE STAN ONE BI BOY AND HIS NAME IS LANCE MCCLAIN THE BEST BOI AND WE ALSO STAN ONE GAY BOY AND HIS NAME IS KEITH KOGANE AND TOGETHER WE STAN KLANCE AS ONE

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: thank you

Piano kink: great Shay costume as well Tsumugi!

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: we stan one straight ship in this house and they're called hunay aka the cutest ship to ever exist and you can fight me on that (I love shay)

Avocodad: does that mean you're dating Gonta cuz tbh that's the best hunk costume I've ever seen

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: my gay ass would totally date gonta if he wanted it

Avocodad: also Ryoma is the best pidge 10/10

Honestly I love this guy: I love pidge

BelongstoHimiko: honestly yall know who's a top and bottom now

Smolgayboi: lmao Tenkos a bottom

BelongstoHimiko: my gay ass would do anything for a girl as great as Himiko 

BelongstoTenko: I like being able to lead things

BelongstoHimiko: :)

Pure bug boi: Gonta no understand Himiko and Tenko's costumes

Whats 3rd grade again: let's just say himiko is tenkos magic ringleader and leave it at that 

Pure bug boi: ok!

**> HALLOWEEN**

**>** **10:37 pm**

Whats 3rd grade again: so who let gonta get to the punch

Robotfucker: fuck

That idiot: ???

Whats 3rd grade again: he walked over here and started spitting out every meme he'd ever heard in a perfect Texan accent and hes never even heard a Texan accent

Robotfucker: fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

Honestly I love this guy: run

Ruma: ALREADY DOING JUST THAT

Avocodad: thsi prty is fnu 

Shumai: someoen hepl 

Whats 3rd grade again: I'm gonna take Kichi and Shuichi back Shuichi wont stop crying and Kichi is super drunk 

Honestly I love this guy: yea uhhh hes creeping me out a bit

Dorobotshavedicks.com: How?

Honestly I love this guy: he wont stop giggling and hes been staring at me for 10 minutes straight

Dorobotshavedicks.com: aahhh

BoyfKork: what the fuck did miu put in my drink

Robotfucker: BYE

Dorobotshavedicks.com: I saw her taking a bottle of something that wasnt alchohol and pouring it in your cup but I dont know what it was

BoyfKork: i don't know what it was but i dont like it

Avocodad: he watns ta fu ck

Robotfucker: ah well I've accepted my fate

Whats 3rd grade again: ?????

Robotfucker: I put aphrodisiacs in his drink to see what a horny kiyo was like

BoyfKork: you are so fucking dead young lady

Robotfucker: keebo save me

Dorobotshavedicks.com: This is on you. Nobody can save you anymore.

Robotfucker: :')

Whats 3rd grade again: alright we're going back. Hopefully I can sneak in and help get these 2 calmed down and asleep

Honestly I love this guy: I wish you luck

Maki roll: I'm bringing kaito back to the dorms as well. He passed out on me a few minutes ago.

Mom pls I want cookies: Good night you two! Angie has gone into hyperfocus praying so I think I'll bring her back too. Maki and Second, I think you will have to come back and help get the others back after.

Whats 3rd grade again: ill try

Maki roll: Got it.

Honestly I love this guy: "Everyone in this room was entirely straight. April fools" -Gonta Gokuhara 2k18 everybody

Dorobotshavedicks.com: oh boy 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN:  
> BelongstoHimiko: Tenko  
> BelongstoTenko: Himiko  
> Pure bug boi: Gonta  
> Shumai: Shuichi  
> Piano kink: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Smolgayboi: Kokichi  
> Honestly I love this guy: Ryoma  
> The big gay: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> BoyfKork: Korekiyo  
> Mom pls I want cookies: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> Robotfucker: Miu  
> Dorobotshavedicks.com: Keebo  
> Whats 3rd grade again: Second
> 
> Disaster BI's:  
> MagicBI: Himiko  
> MusicB: Kaede  
> SluttyBI: Miu  
> StarBI: Kaito  
> DetectiveBI: Shuichi
> 
> I'm a gay and I need help:  
> Hurrigay: Kokichi  
> Bes fren: Second  
> Stronkgay: Tenko  
> Avocagay: Rantaro  
> Ass ass in: Maki  
> Softboy: Gonta
> 
> Why is this 5 days late?  
> 1- procrastination  
> 2- I tend to write at night and my parents have started taking my phone at 10 as if that'll stop me from staying up late (it hasnt lol)
> 
> Btw saw bohemian rhapsody the day it came out AND IT IS GREAT WE STAN ONE BI BOY IN THIS HOUSE AND HIS NAME IS FREDDIE MERCURY LONG LIVE THE QUEEN
> 
> also saw the nutcracker and the sugar plum princess totally has a kink for men in uniform and was getting off on it like the whole movie 
> 
> Planning on maybe making a voltron chatfic as well after season 8 comes out but that's still a maybe thing so idk
> 
> See yall eventually


	15. ITS THE SLUTS BIRTHDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Miu's birthday and tbh I forgot for a bit

**> HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

**> 8:23 am**

**[Dorobotshavedicks.com changed the chats name to Miu's birthday]**

Dorobotshavedicks.com: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIU!!!!!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!!!!!!!!

Smolgayboi: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA SLUT

Maki roll: somehow you have lived another year

BoyfKork: Happy birthday.

Mom pls I want cookies: Happy birthday my child!

Honestly I love this guy: Happy birthday kid

Whats 3rd grade again: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! also I had an idea

**[Whats 3rd grade again changed Honestly I love this guy's name to Uncle Ryoma]**

Pure bug boi: Gonta wishes Miu a happy birthday!

That idiot: HAPPY NEXT ROTATION AROUND THE SUN

Shumai: hap

Avocodad: birth

Robotfucker: AWWWW THANK YOU GUYS YOU DIDNT HAVE TO DO THIS I KNOW YOU HATE ME

Lord and savior Bex: You may make us...  _uncomfortable..._  but we could never hate you!

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Hell, we all pitched in to make you a few big presents!

Smolgayboi: we spent forever on them if you dont like them I will slit your throat

Whats 3rd grade again: calm down

Robotfucker: I BET ILL LOVE THEM

Mom pls I want cookies: Anyways, we have some prepping to do, so Keebo, please keep her distracted for a little while.

Dorobotshavedicks.com: Got it!

Robotfucker: does this mean I get to fuck my boyfriend for 4 hours

Dorobotshavedicks.com: shit

**> Miu's Birthday**

**> 6:27 pm**

Robotfucker: YOU GUYS MADE ME A LONG FURBY??????

Smolgayboi: :)))))))

Lord and savior Bex: Atua wants it burned

BoyfKork: I have seen actual cursed artifacts and yet the long furby is definitely the most cursed thing I have ever seen in my entire life

Avocodad: just wait till you get to the next one 

Robotfucker: A VOLTRON FURBY THAT COMES APART????? I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS OH MY GOD 

Dorobotshavedicks.com: Happy birthday!

Robotfucker: do I get another gift later

Dorobotshavedicks.com:....you did fuck me for 4 hours....

Robotfucker: ;~; please keebo

Dorobotshavedicks.com:.....

Lord and savior Bex: Kirumi, may I stay in your room tonight?

Mom pls I want cookies: I would advise that you do

Dorobotshavedicks.com:...fine....

Robotfucker: :DDDDDDDDDD

Smolgayboi: you made a mISTAKE-

Shumai: Kichi let's get you back to our room.

Smolgayboi: OK!!!!

BelongstoTenko: well I'm glad my room isnt next to Miu's or Saiouma's

BelongstoHimiko: hey himi wanna go back to our room

BelongstoTenko: I get to top?

BelongstoHimiko: Always~

BelongstoTenko: hell yea

Avocodad: ALRIGHT IM GOING TO BED GOOD NIGHT YOU HEATHENS

Whats 3rd grade again: I no longer regret my decision of not going to that school

BoyfKork: Rantaro, want to block out the noises with some shitty tv shows and music

Avocodad: please

Robotfucker: HAVE A GOOD FUCK EVERYONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miu's birthday:  
> BelongstoHimiko: Tenko  
> BelongstoTenko: Himiko  
> Pure bug boi: Gonta  
> Shumai: Shuichi  
> Piano kink: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Smolgayboi: Kokichi  
> Uncle Ryoma: Ryoma  
> The big gay: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> BoyfKork: Korekiyo  
> Mom pls I want cookies: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> Robotfucker: Miu  
> Dorobotshavedicks.com: Keebo  
> Whats 3rd grade again: Second
> 
> Disaster BI's:  
> MagicBI: Himiko  
> MusicB: Kaede  
> SluttyBI: Miu  
> StarBI: Kaito  
> DetectiveBI: Shuichi
> 
> I'm a gay and I need help:  
> Hurrigay: Kokichi  
> Bes fren: Second  
> Stronkgay: Tenko  
> Avocagay: Rantaro  
> Ass ass in: Maki  
> Softboy: Gonta
> 
>  
> 
> Lmao almost forgot about the filthy cum dumpster
> 
> Procrastination? Yes please
> 
> Totally failed a math test cuz I forgot how to graph so uhhhhh mondays gonna be a trainwreck
> 
> anyways hopefully I'll update before december.... itll probably be black Friday LMAO 
> 
> OK BYYYYEEEEEEEEE


	16. Hap Thank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Thanksgiving here in the states so they're celebrating

**> Thank**

**> 10:21 am**

Smolgayboi: hap thank give everyone 

Piano kink: I thought we were Japanese

Robotfucker: we celebrate it anyways ya bitch

Whats 3rd grade again: hap thank give

Shumai: hap thank give

Avocodad: hap thank give

That idiot: hap thank give

Piano kink: fine. after we eat who wants to go shopping at walmart with me after that I'm going to like 3 other places

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: me duh

Lord and savior Bex: Atua says I will get great things if I do! I shall go!

Mom pls I want cookies: We need things here, so I will go.

Smolgayboi: I would but dice has a tradition every year so I gotta do that

Whats 3rd grade again: I cant WAIT

Shumai: oh god

Piano kink: what the fuck do you guys do

Shumai: well I guess I'm going with kichi gotta make sure they don't blow up the mall again

Uncle Ryoma: THAT WAS YOU GUYS

Smolgayboi: ;)

Whats 3rd grade again: ;)

Smolgayboi: who's cooking this year

Whats 3rd grade again: not you its gonna be me and 4

Smolgayboi: buuuut whyyyyyyyyyyy

Whats 3rd grade again: cuz last time you burned down the house

Smolgayboi: ;~;

Pure bug boi: Gonta says happy Thanksgiving!!

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: WE LOVE YOU GONTA

Robotfucker: HELL YEAH WE DO

That idiot: hey wanna do that thing again

Piano kink: yes

Whats 3rd grade again: what thing

Shumai: at the end of the day last Thanksgiving we said what we were thankful for and everyone started crying

Whats 3rd grade again: oh hecc

Maki roll: Kaito dont do that to me again

That idiot: But its true so I have to!

BelongstoHimiko: Himi this time I can do more than last time since it wont be creepy

BelongstoTenko: fuck imma be bawling

BelongstoHimiko: :)

BelongstoTenko: well then I'm doing it to you

BelongstoHimiko: :(

BelongstoTenko: you are an important person in my life I need to do this

BelongstoHimiko: but I'm not that great

BelongstoTenko: shut up you are

Whats 3rd grade again: fuck dice needs me see yall later

Kiki: shumai we gotta go over there soon

Shumai: alright

BoyfKork: Rantaro, do you have any plans?

Avocodad: oof no we can stuff our faces

BoyfKork: Sounds nice.

Mom pls I want cookies: I will be making dinner for anyone who is staying at the school.

BelongstoTenko: cool me and tenko will be there

Piano kink: me too

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: yup

Pure bug boi: Gonta will come too!

Avocodad: me and kork are coming

Uncle Ryoma: got nothing else to do

That idiot: I'm bringing Maki with me to my grandparents place

Maki roll: they've practically adopted me I love them if they ever get hurt I will kill everyone in this room and then myself

Lord and savior Bex: Atua would like me to go!

Dorobotshavedicks.com: Miu said shes coming, she is currently working on something.

Mom pls I want cookies: Alright. I will have everything ready in about 3 hours.

Piano kink: awesome

**> Thank**

**> 9:30 pm**

Smolgayboi: hey can we do the thankful thing yet

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: hecc yes

Smolgayboi: Ok I go first I'm thankful for Dice for being there and being great and being like my family for the last 4 years and second I fucking love you I hope nothing bad ever happens to you

Whats 3rd grade again: dude I'm not ready to cry yet

Smolgayboi: I'm also thankful for my amazing boyfriend honestly everything you do or say at all makes me melt and I'm so glad i have you in my life I love you

Shumai: you bitch

That idiot: so now that my sidekick is crying it's my turn grab your tissues maki roll

Maki roll: fuck me

That idiot: ok so Maki I'm so glad I have you in my life and that you've been here for me (even if you dont wanna do the thing that teenage relationships are known to do I respect you for that and if you dont want to then we never have too) and I'm so glad you've been helping me with my training and help me get through my cancer shit and i fucking love you <3

Maki roll: fcuk yoy I kovr yiu <3

Whats 3rd grade again: I'm thankful for that fucking ad that shows you the trailer to the second Lego movie and then plays the Lego movie I got that twice today

Smolgayboi: DUDE SAME I LOVE IT

Whats 3rd grade again: I'm also thankful for dice for being the first people who ever really cared about me and for kichi for being the bestest friend I could ever ask for

Smolgayboi: fhck yjo

Shumai: kichi time to cry more I'm thankful for you and for the fact that you love me so much and I never thought you could ever like someone like me but you do and I'm so proud of you for everything that you've ever done and I love youuuuuuu <<<333

Smolgayboi: skskkskskskks

**> Kokichi Oma to Shuichi Saihara**

Smolgayboi: God dammit I love you so fucking much

Shumai: :)

Smolgayboi: well since we're home now and most of the girls are out shopping, wanna come over here?

Shumai: you think you're ready for it?

Smolgayboi: I think so

Shumai: and if you arent we can have an aggressive cuddle session instead <3

Smolgayboi: I dont deserve you

Shumai: yes you do

Smolgayboi: I love you

Shumai: I love you

**> Thank**

**> 9:45 pm**

Robotfucker: and I'm thankful for my boyf keebo hes amazing and its a wonder how he deals with my sexual tendencies and I love you

Dorobotshavedicks.com: love you Miu

Avocodad: guys so I just got back from our first haul we could fit in our car and it was a bad decision someones fucking

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: I would say I'm sorry but that would be a lie

Avocodad: ya fucking dick

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: I try!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank:  
> BelongstoHimiko: Tenko  
> BelongstoTenko: Himiko  
> Pure bug boi: Gonta  
> Shumai: Shuichi  
> Piano kink: Kaede  
> Maki roll: Maki  
> That idiot: Kaito  
> Smolgayboi: Kokichi  
> Uncle Ryoma: Ryoma  
> The big gay: Rantaro  
> Hey guys WeebyNewz here: Tsumugi  
> BoyfKork: Korekiyo  
> Mom pls I want cookies: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> Robotfucker: Miu  
> Dorobotshavedicks.com: Keebo  
> Whats 3rd grade again: Second
> 
> Disaster BI's:  
> MagicBI: Himiko  
> MusicB: Kaede  
> SluttyBI: Miu  
> StarBI: Kaito  
> DetectiveBI: Shuichi
> 
> I'm a gay and I need help:  
> Hurrigay: Kokichi  
> Bes fren: Second  
> Stronkgay: Tenko  
> Avocagay: Rantaro  
> Ass ass in: Maki  
> Softboy: Gonta
> 
> My brother said "one day I wanna work for nasa!" and my immediate reaction was to say he wasnt smart enough
> 
> On exactly this day one year ago I told my brother and sister Santa wasnt real cuz they were pissing me off and I got grounded for a month


	17. Chritsmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is December first and holy shit these kids are crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK UWU

**> thonk**

**> 12:05 am**

**[Smolgayboi changed the chats name to month of christ]**

Smolgayboi: merry chritsmith yall

Piano kink: it is December first what the fuck

Whats 3rd grade again: so I overheard a kid at school saying they set up their Christmas tree in August

That idiot: what the fuck

Smolgayboi: since its day one of chritsmith, ITS MASS NAME CHANGING TIME

Avocodad: fucc

**[Smolgayboi changed That idiot's name to Ultimate ass]**

Ultimate ass: well alright 

**[Smolgayboi changed Maki roll's name to Ass ass ni]**

Piano kink: please dont make these too bad

**[Smolgayboi changed Piano kink's name to Fuck the piano]**

Fuck the piano: dammit kokichi

Avocodad: hey gimme one gimme one

**[Smolgayboi changed Avocodad's name to Fr e sh a voca do]**

Fr e sh a voca do: yes

**[Smolgayboi changed BoyfKork's name to Smells like grandmas]**

Smells like grandmas: God dammit.

Ultimate ass: that reminds me, where are yalls staying for Christmas

Smolgayboi: yalls

Whats 3rd grade again: yalls

Shumai: yalls

Robotfucker: yalls

Ass ass ni: yalls

Ultimate ass: MAKI ROLL I TRUSTED YOU

Ass ass ni: had to do it for the memes

Uncle Ryoma: you are now one of us

Fr e sh a voca do: be one with the memes

Whats 3rd grade again: eat memes

Smolgayboi: breathe memes

Ass ass ni: live memes

Smells like grandmas: Yes, where is everyone going to stay?

Shumai: I'm staying with Kokichi (aka all of dice) so I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of children

Whats 3rd grade again: we love him he is our son and he will never leave us

Smolgayboi: wouldnt that make it incest

Whats 3rd grade again: no because you're not our child

Shumai: but wouldnt he be your dad because he created dice

Whats 3rd grade again: shit u rite

Fr e sh a voca do: so now saihara and kokichi are fathers???

Whats 3rd grade again:  _ **dad???????**_

Robotfucker:  _daddy?????_

Smolgayboi: miu fuck off

Robotfucker: ok....

Ass ass ni: I'm gonna stay with kaito and his grandparents

Ultimate ass: they're going to love her

Ass ass ni: wouldnt they be scared of me?

Ultimate ass: nahhhhhhhh

Dorobotshavedicks.com: I'm taking the thot with me to meet professor Ibidashi!

**[Smolgayboi changed two names]**

All women are queens: Thanks kokichi. Just what I needed

If she breathes shes a THOT: ;)

Fr e sh a voca do: calling herself a thot xd

Shumai: ew

If she breathes shes a THOT: in all seriousness tho, I cant fucking wait its gonna be so fun!!!!!!

Whats 3rd grade again: "*insert list of 'this person loves you and this person loves you'* and  **[I'm not putting my name on the internet uwu]**  loves you" "what" "you love him dont you?" "No I'm gay" "*insert random hand movements and stuttering, followed by the kids around laughing*"

**[Smolgayboi changed Whats 3rd grade again's name to No I'm gay]**

BelongstoTenko: that sounds like an experience

No I'm gay: theres this kid who sits behind me in English and hes an idiot so fucking with him is fun

**[Smolgayboi changed 2 names]**

Migac: oh

Stronk: I approve

Lord and savior Bex: Atua would like a new name!

**[Smolgayboi changed Lord and savior Bex's name to God left]**

God left: every day we stray further and further away from Atua...

Pure bug boi: Gonta would like a new name please!

Ass ass ni: If you do anything even remotely bad I will stab you in the eye with a butter knife

Smolgayboi: good to know

**[Smolgayboi changed Pure bug boi's name to They chasin me ma]**

They chasin me ma: Gonta no understand....

Uncle Ryoma: its ok gonta you dont need to know

They chasin me ma: Oh. Ok!

No I'm gay: make kirumi's a vine too uwu

**[Smolgayboi changed Mom pls I want cookies's name to Does anyone want some soup]**

Smolgayboi: I recently rediscovered the vine and it's still beautiful

Does anyone want some soup: No comment.

Hey guys WeebyNewz here: ME NEXT ME NEXT

**[Smolgayboi changed Hey guys WeebyNewz here's name to Would fuck Naruto]**

Would fuck Naruto: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I SAY I LIKE THE ANIME O N C E AND NOW I GET THIS TREATMENT

Smolgayboi: ;)

Would fuck Naruto: I just came here for a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked rn

Uncle Ryoma: I'm kind of afraid to ask for a name

Shumai: Kichi we still need names

Smolgayboi: I'm on it~~~~

**[Smolgayboi changed 3 names]**

SAD BITCH: valid

DetectiveMistletoe: well, its creative

Festivegayboi: AND NOW EVERYONE HAS NEW NAMES

Ultimate ass: OK NOW CAN WE CONTINUE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS STAYING OVER BREAK

SAD BITCH: I'm bringing Gonta over to my house so we can celebrate with someone

They chasin me ma: Gonta wants Ryoma to be happy! Gonta thinks Ryoma sad a lot...

SAD BITCH: ur right I'm a sad bitch

Fuck the piano: that's so pure

Would fuck Naruto: we stan them

Fr e sh a voca do: we really do

Smells like grandmas: Me and Rantaro are going to stay off in Florida.

Fr e sh a voca do: IM BRINGING HIM TO DISNEYFOR CHRISTMAS CUZ I HEARD ITS SUPER NICE AND PRETTY THERE

Stronk: yoooooooooo that's coooooooolllll

Festivegayboi: no faiiiiiiiiiirrrrr

DetectiveMistletoe: hun its gonna be homosexual.... like.... with gay

Festivegayboi: ohhhhhhhhhhhh HELL YEAH 

Fr e sh a voca do: SH UT UP SAIHARA

DetectiveMistletoe: :)

Does anyone want some soup: Angie is bringing me to her island to show me around. She says I work too much and I need a break.

Fuck the piano: yooooooo you go angie

Would fuck Naruto: YES MOM YOU WORK TOO MUCH YOU NEED THIS BREAK

Festivegayboi: Angie for president 2020 all in favor say aye

DetectiveMistletoe: aye

Fr e sh a voca do: aye

Fuck the piano: aye

Migac: aye

Stronk: aye

Would fuck Naruto: aye

SAD BITCH: aye

If she breathes shes a THOT: aye

All women are queens: aye mom needs it

God left: Atua told Angie to get Kirumi a break. Atua says she works too hard

Fuck the piano: rt 

Migac: Tenko is bringing me over to show me where she grew up

Stronk: its gonna be so fun!!!!

No I'm gay: ok is that it good cuz I have class now everyone SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month of christ:  
> Stronk: Tenko  
> Migac: Himiko  
> They chasin me ma: Gonta  
> DetectiveMistletoe: Shuichi  
> Fuck the piano: Kaede  
> Ass ass ni: Maki  
> Ultimate ass: Kaito  
> Festivegayboi: Kokichi  
> SAD BITCH: Ryoma  
> Fr e sh a voca do: Rantaro  
> Would fuck Naruto: Tsumugi  
> Smells like grandmas: Korekiyo  
> Does anyone want some soup: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> If she breathes shes a THOT: Miu  
> All women are queens: Keebo  
> No I'm gay: Second
> 
> Ok so I know it's been a while (like a long time) and I have almost no excuse  
> I did go 2 weeks without writing because I had a really important English project to do (I did my first doll repaint I love her my daughter is adorable and I'm too scared to check that grade), but after that it was mostly procrastination, getting a cold and having to watch my siblings.
> 
> Also, after a heckload of thinking and having seen the 80's version of florona from shera and watching McNamara's skirt flip in candy store (yes they were what made me realize I may not be as aro as I kinda thought i was), I have determined I am either a biromantic or panromantic asexual (probably biromantic)  
> And I cant say homoromantic because of, heh, KOKICHI AND NAGITO-
> 
> That experience actually happened. Like 2 days ago. He was like "shit uhhhhhHHHHHHHH WHAT DO I DO." Fucking with him is SO fun
> 
> ANYWAYS YES 2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY IS HAPPENING AND SOON I SHOULD HAVE MORE WITHIN LIKE A FEW DAYS UWU


	18. Himikos birthday I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all in the title uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I wrote this before the December first one was finished so the names weren't changed and then realized my mistake once i finished so I had to finish the other one and change the names

**Month of christ**

**12:00 am**

**[Stronk changed 'thank' to Best girl day]**

Stronk: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING!!!!!! I LOVE YOU TO BITS AND HOPE YOU HAVE THE BEST DAY EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Festivegayboi: happy birthday himiko!!

DetectiveMistletoe: Happy birthday!

No I'm gay: hap birf

Ultimate ass: HAPPY ADDITIONAL ROTATION AROUND THE SUN

Migac: thx you guys (love u babe <<<333) 

Does anyone want some soup: alright, now that we've celebrated, we should all get to sleep so we can prepare for later

Migac: yes pls I want sleep bb can i be the little spoon

Stronk: youre always the little spoon darling of course you can <3

Migac: <3

Would fuck Naruto: yassssss all the gayyyyysssssss

Smells like grandmas: Alright now go to

If she breathes shes a THOT: yes daddy~

Does anyone want some soup: Miu you are grounded.

All women are queens: :'(

**Best girl's day**

**9:45 am**

Migac: so I have the best girlfriend ever babe I love youuuuuuu

Fuck the piano: what'd she do????

Stronk: I brought her her favorite breakfast in bed, just for her special day~~~

Migac: those were the best pancakes I've ever tasted hhhhhhhhhhhh also the best coffee ive ever had I love you so much

Festivegayboi: ALRIGHT I LOVE THE GAYNESS BUT NOW ITS PARTY PLANNING TIME TENKO DISTRACT HER FOR A WHILE I DONT CARE IF YOURE FUCKING HER OR PLAYING BOARD GAMES KEEP HER DISTRACTED

Stronk: Can do!!

DetectiveMistletoe: you could have worded that better.... -_-

Festivegayboi: NO I COULDNT HAVE NOW HURRY UP

**Best girl's day**

**9:06 pm**

Migac: thank you guys so so  _so_ much you didnt need to do all this for me 

Stronk: yes we did darling you deserve the world and more!!!!!

Migac: but... ur my universe....

No I'm gay: JSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKD THIS IS SO GAY I LOVE IT

SAD BITCH: this just cured my depression

Festivegayboi: big mood

Stronk: oaidhfjsjsjjs

God left: atua is proud of himiko!!!

Migac: <3333

Stronk: <33333333

They chasin me ma: Gonta hopes you like Gonta's gift

Migac: GONTA I LOVE YOU I GOT A BUNNY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HER NAMES PUMPKIN AND I LOVE HER

They chasin me ma: Gonta happy you like it :D

SAD BITCH: I think my heart just exploded

Fuck the piano: you and me both bud

Migac: thank all of you for all of this I'm so happy you're all in my life!!!!

Ass ass ni: you too

Festivegayboi: MMMHHMMMM YUP

Migac: anyways imma hit the hay im exhausted

Stronk: I'll be right there darling!

Migac: thx babe. Ok goodnight!

Fr e sh a voca do: good night!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best girl day:  
> Stronk: Tenko  
> Migac: Himiko  
> They chasin me ma: Gonta  
> DetectiveMistletoe: Shuichi  
> Fuck the piano: Kaede  
> Ass ass ni: Maki  
> Ultimate ass: Kaito  
> Festivegayboi: Kokichi  
> SAD BITCH: Ryoma  
> Fr e sh a voca do: Rantaro  
> Would fuck Naruto: Tsumugi  
> Smells like grandmas: Korekiyo  
> Does anyone want some soup: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> If she breathes shes a THOT: Miu  
> All women are queens: Keebo  
> No I'm gay: Second
> 
> Here comes chapter 2 uwu
> 
> I'm so tired I slept for 2 hours help


	19. Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for them to watch voltron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> HEAVY SPOILERS FOR VOLTRONS ENDING!  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> Also some ship hate because uhhh  
> I'm a klancer (I would die for it tbh lmao)  
> And i dont like sheith  
> For multiple reasons, some are explained in the chapter  
> But still, you have been warned

**> We're dead**

**> 7:23 am**

Festivegayboi: hello I would just like everyone to know that episode one is uhhhhhh pretty trashy

No I'm gay: I mean spoilers but yeah

Stronk: DONT YOU FUCKING DARE SPOIL ANYTHING WE'RE ALL GONNA BINGE IT TOGETHER LATER JUST FUCKING    W     A     I     T

No I'm gay: no

Ultimate ass: I'm literally dying rn

Does anyone want some soup: I know you are all freaking out over Voltron, but remember, today is Gundhams birthday so we need to be ready for that

Ass ass ni: at least we all die together

SAD BITCH: we all know our ships aren't gonna be canon but God dammit we shall hold on

Would fuck Naruto: yea :'(

SAD BITCH: shut up sheither

No I'm gay: *GASP*

Would fuck Naruto: what

No I'm gay: YOURE A SHEITHER?!?!??!?!??

Would fuck Naruto: ARE YOU ONE TOO???

No I'm gay: ew disgusting that's both practically incest and pedophilia

Smells like grandmas: you have been disowned

If she breathes shes a THOT: even I dont like sheith

Would fuck Naruto: WHAT IM THE ONLY ONE

Festivegayboi: you disgust me

Fr e sh a voca do: even shiro x slav is better than sheith

Would fuck Naruto: HOW DARE YOU

Migac: what even are you guys?

No I'm gay: kick

Festivegayboi: kick

DetectiveMistletoe: kick :)

Ultimate ass:..... kick

Ass ass ni: lol kick

Fr e sh a voca do: kick duh

SAD BITCH: I would die for them kick

Stronk: uwu kick is obviously better

Smells like grandmas: kick

Fuck the piano: I would play the flea waltz for them KICK

God left: Atua likes Klance!

They chasin me ma: Gonta likes Keith and Lance!

Would fuck Naruto: well fuck you all

No I'm gay: fuck I love them

Festivegayboi: and you love langst

No I'm gay: I LOVE MY SON BUT GOD DAMMIT THERE IS SOME GOOD LANGST SHIT OUT THERE

Would fuck Naruto: not wrong

No I'm gay: shut up

If she breathes shes a THOT: hey lemme try something

**[Would fuck Naruto has been muted for 3 hours for 'shipping one of the worst ships']**

Fuck the piano: queen

All women are queens: Miu have I ever told you I fucking love you

Does anyone want some soup: just be glad it isnt shidge

DetectiveMistletoe: oh God no

******> We're all dead**

**> 8:30 pm**

****Festivegayboi: yo can someone fucking kill me

No I'm gay: A FARMER A FUCKING FARMER SINCE FUCKING W H E N

Migac: they did everyone so DIRTY

Ultimate ass: I FUCKING LOVED THIS SHOW AND THEY DID THIS SHIT

Would fuck Naruto: that was some pretty shitty queerbait

Fuck the piano: what do we say? Queerbait! Queerbait!

No I'm gay: Allurance? Ew no why

Festivegayboi: why kill allura that's so shitty

No I'm gay: I never liked her but still ew

DetectiveMistletoe: that curtis thing? disgusting why not just KEEP ADAM YOU IDIOTS I WANTED SHADAM EVERYONE WANTED SHADAM WHAT THE HELL

Stronk: tho we can all agree that pidge was fucking adorable like all season

If she breathes shes a THOT: big agree

Ass ass ni: these fucking assholes

SAD BITCH: what in the whole fuck even WAS THAT

God left: username

Festivegayboi: YES HE FUCKING DID DAMMIT

Would fuck Naruto: and lotura? would have been so pure DAMMIT WHAT THE FUCK INSTEAD LOTORS DEAD AND SO IS ALLURA AND IM PISSED

DetectiveMistletoe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fr e sh a voca do: matt couldn't handle being hot anymore UGH

Smells like grandmas: I'm highly disappointed

Would fuck Naruto: at the end tho, kosmo was big floof

DetectiveMistletoe: literally the only good characters this season were romelle hunk kosmo and tiny lotor

Fuck the piano: TINY LOTOR WAS SO PURE ZARKON YOU ASS

No I'm gay: not corrupted zarkon tho? Mmmmmm yes pls much pure 

Festivegayboi: I wish I had a father like not corrupted zarkon

Ultimate ass: AND HOW WAS ALTEA THERE IN THE END WHAT THE FUCK THAT MAKES NO SENSE

They chasin me ma: Coran never say good bye to allura...

SAD BITCH: OH MY FUCK WHY

Does anyone want some soup: I think it would be best to mute the chat until everyone is calm

Festivegayboi: see me again in a week imma go cry

No I'm gay: big mood

**[Chat muted for 12 hours because 'Voltron killed them and they need to get their tears out]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're fucking dead:  
> Stronk: Tenko  
> Migac: Himiko  
> They chasin me ma: Gonta  
> DetectiveMistletoe: Shuichi  
> Fuck the piano: Kaede  
> Ass ass ni: Maki  
> Ultimate ass: Kaito  
> Festivegayboi: Kokichi  
> SAD BITCH: Ryoma  
> Fr e sh a voca do: Rantaro  
> Would fuck Naruto: Tsumugi  
> Smells like grandmas: Korekiyo  
> Does anyone want some soup: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> If she breathes shes a THOT: Miu  
> All women are queens: Keebo  
> No I'm gay: Second
> 
>  
> 
> FUCK S8


	20. What's happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu here comes plot
> 
> I have started looking up things for this so uhhh  
> Here comes wonky search history
> 
> (Totally dont have hcs over mental illnesses like conduct disorder shhhhhhhhhhh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning I guess?  
> Idk Kokichi starts to spiral a bit :'(

**> 5:23 am**

**> Private message between Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara**

Festivegayboi: hey shumai where are you

DetectiveMistletoe: hun its 5 am why are you awake

Festivegayboi: please where are you

DetectiveMistletoe: I'm in the kitchen getting a drink. What's wrong?

Festivegayboi: can you come back

DetectiveMistletoe: I'll be right there

**> 7:25 am**

**> We're dead**

If she breathes shes a THOT: Goooooooooood morning everyone!!!!!!

DetectiveMistletoe: me and kokichi arent coming to class today kokichi doesnt feel good

If she breathes shes a THOT: what happened to the little gremlin??????

DetectiveMistletoe: he didnt sleep well and now hes got a fever

No I'm gay: oh shit hows he doing now

DetectiveMistletoe: hes sleeping but he didnt want me to leave him

Ultimate ass: Tell the little shit I hope he gets better soon

No I'm gay: rt

SAD BITCH: rt

All women are queens: rt

Fuck the piano: rt

Stronk: Himiko didnt sleep well either

Smells like grandmas: Neither did Rantaro. This is a bit weird.

God left: Atua senses something bad

Ass ass ni: are any of them awake?

Stronk: Himiko isnt

Smells like grandmas: Rantaro is but hes curled in a ball muttering about shot put balls.

Would fuck Naruto: the fuck???

They chasin me ma: Gonta had nightmare about bugs

Fuck the piano: what??????????????????

Would fuck Naruto: EXCUSE??????

Ultimate ass: WHAT THE FUCK

They chasin me ma: Gonta dreamed bees sting Gonta to death D:

SAD BITCH: gonta would you like me to come over

They chasin me ma: :D

SAD BITCH: I'm almost there

DetectiveMistletoe: ok so what the fuck is going on

Does anyone want some soup: I am going to as Mr. Kirigiri if we can have the day off since most of us are not feeling well.

If she breathes shes a THOT: thanks mom

Fuck the piano: Ok everyone get some more rest and we'll figure it out later ok?

Stronk: will do!

No I'm gay: fuck I'll be in class but if you need me I'll be on as soon as possible

Fuck the piano: Thanks second!

**> 1:32 pm**

**> We're all dead**

Festivegayboi: hello gaymers welcome back today were gonna be playing some fuckin uhhhh fortnite dances 

No I'm gay: Hewwo where's your perfect grammar what's wrong

Festivegayboi: uwu im good

DetectiveMistletoe: Kichi where did you go I fell asleep and now you're gone

Festivegayboi: hehe someones in trouble. its me owo

No I'm gay: Kokichi

Fuck the piano: where did you go?

Festivegayboi: you dont need to know >:)

If she breathes shes a THOT: I swear to fucking god kokichi

Festivegayboi: i cant tell you where I am if i dont know~~

DetectiveMistletoe: WHAT

Festivegayboi: i got lost but its fine because now you dont need to be around me uwu

No I'm gay: fuck i have a test next period i cant skip what do i do????????

Fuck the piano: we gotta find the gremlin

Festivegayboi: no you dont

Migac: was it from the dream thing? Cuz I had one and Gonta had one and Rantaro had one so maybe Kokichi had one

Festivegayboi: you mean where i got 3 people killed

Fr e sh a voca do: fuck

Festivegayboi: and by 3 people i mean i convinced gonta to murder miu got him killed and then killed kaito

Migac: fuck

They chasin me ma: Gonta would never kill Miu! D:

Festivegayboi: and thats why I have to stay away

Fuck the piano: Ok Rantaro and Himiko what did you dream?

Migac: I dreamed that Kiyo killed Tenko and Angie

Fr e sh a voca do: I dreamed that I was in a library and then a camera went off with the flash but nobody was there so I went to check on it and then a shot put ball fell in front of me on the ground and then I heard footsteps and turned around and Tsumugi killed me

Would fuck Naruto: What the fuck????

Fuck the piano: ok so something is going on and we need to figure it out like now

No I'm gay: as soon as I'm able too I'll be out trying to find kokichi and helping

Fuck the piano: Yes! Actually if you could do you think you could go over to Shuichi's dorm and help him there?

No I'm gay: will do!

DetectiveMistletoe: I'm gonna start searching around and see if I can find anything

Festivegayboi: you'll never find me assholes

**> 1:51 pm**

**> Private message between Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara**

Fuck the piano: Should we ask Izuru to help too?

DetectiveMistletoe: We could, but why didnt you ask in the gc?

Fuck the piano: Because then kokichi would know and would probably be able to avoid it.

DetectiveMistletoe: True. I'll ask them.

**> 2:27 pm**

**> We're dead**

Festivegayboi: I'm surprised nobodies found me yet

No I'm gay: I'm out of class rn and we're currently tracking cameras to where you are now so we should be able to find you soon

Festivegayboi: Not if I use my secret weapon!!!!

**[Festivegayboi left 'We're dead']**

**[DetectiveMistletoe added Izuru]**

**[DetectiveMistletoe changed Izuru's name to 'God']**

DetectiveMistletoe: Hey Izuru so Kokichi ran away and we need help finding him

Fr e sh a voca do: I'm surprised youre so calm shuichi

DetectiveMistletoe: oh dont worry I'm in the middle of a breakdown rn it's all good

God: I'll see what I can do.

Fuck the piano: I'll be right over Shuichi

DetectiveMistletoe: thank you i think im dying

Does anyone want some soup: I have been thinking about it, and I am wondering if I should get a therapist for the students in here who need it.

DetectiveMistletoe: yes pls

SAD BITCH: rt

Fr e sh a voca do: rt

No I'm gay: rt for kokichi

Smells like grandmas: Rt

Ass ass ni: rt

God left: Angie knows Kirumi will put her in therapy anyways so what's the point

Ultimate ass: rt my old therapist is where i used to live which is like 5 hours away and I ran out of ADHD meds a little while ago :<

Migac: rt

Does anyone want some soup: Alright, I'll ask Jin if we can get one for the school. I do know a lot of kids in the other classes need one as well

Stronk: mom we love you

Fr e sh a voca do: is anyone on board with me buying her a trip somewhere over like summer break or something

SAD BITCH: rt

Smells like grandmas: rt 

All women are queens: rt

If she breathes shes a THOT: rt

DetectiveMistletoe: rt

No I'm gay: rt

Would fuck Naruto: rt

God left: rt

Migac: rt

Fuck the piano: rt

Ultimate ass: rt

Ass ass ni: rt

Fr e sh a voca do: ok cool

DetectiveMistletoe: alright can we fOCUS ON FINDING MY BOYFRIEND PLEASE

Migac: yes sirre

Fr e sh a voca do: uh-huh

Ultimate ass: yupperoni!

Fuck the piano: perish

God: Well I found somewhere he's been

DetectiveMistletoe: where???

**[God sent a link]**

God: This is where his phone is and considering he was on about 10 minutes ago he probably couldnt have gone far

No I'm gay: I think youre underestimating his abilities he could be halfway across the country right now if he wanted to be

DetectiveMistletoe: fuxk

Fuck the piano: Dont worry bud we'll find him

No I'm gay: hes done this before i have experience with this and i think i might know where he may be

DetectiveMistletoe: hes done this ebfore

No I'm gay: he has really bad trust issues anyways

If she breathes shes a THOT: and we never knew??????

No I'm gay: you dont know a lot of things about him. Anyways. The last 3 times he left he went to one specific place and he might be there again

**[No I'm gay sent a link]**

No I'm gay: if anyone could get there fast that would be highly appreciated

God: I'm already halfway there

No I'm gay: thx bud

**> 3:47 pm**

**> We're all dead**

Does anyone want some soup: The therapist thing has been approved and we should have one by next friday at the latest

Fuck the piano: we love mom and thats the tea

God: So I am now at that location. Where would he be?

No I'm gay: probably on the roof

God: found him

DetectiveMistletoe: oh my god

God: we should be back soon

**[God added Festivegayboi]**

Festivegayboi: ZUZU PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN

God: No.

No I'm gay: kokichi no roofs

Festivegayboi: FUCK YOU

No I'm gay: I will bring 5 to the school young man

Festivegayboi: he cant do SHIT to me

No I'm gay: and I'll bring 7 to beat your ass

Fr e sh a voca do: ((she means to be the support while 5 hugs the shit of him))

Festivegayboi: SHUT UP RANTARO I HAVE A REPUTATION

Fr e sh a voca do: :)

God: We'll be back soon

**> 5:53 pm**

**> We're all dead**

**[DetectiveMistletoe sent a picture]**

DetectiveMistletoe: pure

Fuck the piano: fuck theyre cute

Stronk: just a little bit less of a degenerate

Migac: oh look all my uwus are gone i wonder where they went

All women are queens: This is the wholesome content we're here for

If she breathes shes a THOT: the lil twink we stan

No I'm gay: guys shhhhhhhhhh its cuddle time youll wake kichi up

DetectiveMistletoe: on it

> **[DetectiveMistletoe muted the chat until 8:00 am. Reason: Let him sleep he hasnt slept in like a week :'(]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're fucking dead:  
> Stronk: Tenko  
> Migac: Himiko  
> They chasin me ma: Gonta  
> DetectiveMistletoe: Shuichi  
> Fuck the piano: Kaede  
> Ass ass ni: Maki  
> Ultimate ass: Kaito  
> Festivegayboi: Kokichi  
> SAD BITCH: Ryoma  
> Fr e sh a voca do: Rantaro  
> Would fuck Naruto: Tsumugi  
> Smells like grandmas: Korekiyo  
> Does anyone want some soup: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> If she breathes shes a THOT: Miu  
> All women are queens: Keebo  
> No I'm gay: Second  
> God: Izuru


	21. The beginning of the end [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start trying to solve the mystery of the 'memories'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK IM DOING

> **> 8:00 am**

**> We're all dead**

**[Fr e sh a voca do changed We're all dead to Kokichi protection squad]**

**[Fr e sh a voca do changed Festivegayboi's name to BestBoy]**

Fr e sh a voca do: YO ITS SATURDAY I GOT MY HAT ON BACKWARDS AND ITS TIME TO FUCKIN PARTY

Does anyone want some soup: Why did I just hear a loud bang?

Fr e sh a voca do: ....

Does anyone want some soup: Nevermind I'm going back to sleep

Fr e sh a voca do: YES DO THAT

Smells like grandmas: Rantaro, why are you awake

Fr e sh a voca do: shhhhhhh babe its all good

Smells like grandmas: why is your head bleeding

Fr e sh a voca do: oops

Smells like grandmas: WHY IS YOUR HEAD BLEEDING

Fr e sh a voca do: :)

BestBoy: Rantaro how the fuck did you fuck up so badly and now your head is bleeding

BestBoy:

BestBoy: RANTARO WHAT THE FUCK

**[Fr e sh a voca do took admin rights from BestBoy for one week]**

BestBoy: WHAT THE FUCK YOU ASSHOLE

BestBoy: BITCH CHANGE IT BACK

DetectiveMistletoe: Its perfect uwu

BestBoy: shut up you edgy dinosaur

No I'm gay: awwwwwww hes salty~~~~

BestBoy: FUCK YOU I AM THE EVIL LORD OF DARKNESS AND I AM NOT THE BEST

Migac: nahhhhhhhh ur pretty gr8 ur like my brother i never had

BestBoy: himiko wtf

SAD BITCH: i care about you almost more than i care about cats kid

BestBoy: uNcLe HoShI

Fr e sh a voca do: bud id totally fuck you no homo tho

Fr e sh a voca do: actually full homo

Fr e sh a voca do: if you werent taken and i wasnt taken we could totally be together

BestBoy: ill keep that in mind

No I'm gay: I'd literally die for you at least 20 times 

DetectiveMistletoe: I care about you more than i care about my uncle and myself combined

BestBoy: second nO

BestBoy: SHUICHI

They chasin me ma: Gonta love and appreciate Kokichi!! :D

BestBoy:

DetectiveMistletoe: He cri

SAD BITCH: i cri ery tim

No I'm gay: pure

Would fuck Naruto: guys i found an anime

BestBoy: n o

Migac: alrighty, now can we try and figure out what the fuck was happening becuz uhhhhhhh remembering my grill being dead isnt that fun™

Would fuck Naruto: yeeeeeeaaaaaa apparently killing guacamole is kinda not cool uwu

Fr e sh a voca do:  _bitch_

Fuck the piano: whatever it is, we'll figure it out babe

If she breathes shes a THOT:

Does anyone want some soup:

BestBoy:

DetectiveMistletoe:

All women are queens:

Ass ass ni:

Migac:

Fr e sh a voca do:

No I'm gay:

Ultimate ass:

Stronk:

God left:

Smells like grandmas:

Fuck the piano: wait NO FUCK

Would fuck Naruto: FUCK KAEDE

Stronk: allskslodudjsoejjdkeiwhdiduebud

Migac: SINCE FUCKING  _WHEN_

DetectiveMistletoe: and you didnt tell your best friend :(

DetectiveMistletoe: Kaede i thought i could trust you :'(

Fuck the piano: Shuichi, its not what you think!!!!!!!

Would fuck Naruto: kaebae i love you but ur an idiot

Would fuck Naruto: we said it would be a secret but you know i was counting on you to tell shuichi

Fuck the piano: IM A DUMBASS IM SORRY

BestBoy: ok now that we're over the gays can we fucking figure this out

Fuck the piano: YEA UHHHH SHUICHI CAN YOU INVESTIGATE THINGS MAYBE

DetectiveMistletoe: i mean you'd be better asking Kirigiri about this...

BestBoy: do i see my boyf doubting himself 

DetectiveMistletoe: no

BestBoy: good

Does anyone want some soup: Should we ask the other classes?

Fuck the piano: MOM YOURE A GENIUS

**> 8:43 am**

**> Class Prezis**

Bohemian Rhapsody: HEY GUYS

Eggi: Hey Kaede!

Add [blank] to smash: sup

Add [blank] to smash: im glad izuru found kokichi

Bohemian Rhapsody: me too

Eggi: I think I know what this is about

Add [blank] to smash: me too

Bohemian Rhapsody: So Kokichi remembered killing 3 people

Eggi: Oh god

Add [blank] to smash: called it

Add [blank] to smash: anyways uhhhhhh

Eggi: It happens every year

Eggi: We just randomly start remembering things that didnt happen and usually at least one person freaks out

Add [blank] to smash: weve tried to figure it out but weve never found anything

Eggi: I mean we've gotten hints that point towards professor Monokuma and for some reason Junko but thats it.

Bohemian Rhapsody: Weird

Add [blank] to smash: well lets just hope nobody else freaks the fuck out

Bohemian Rhapsody: Yup

**> 9:03 am**

**> We're all dead**

Fuck the piano: So they dont got anything

If she breathes shes a THOT: Nothing???

Fuck the piano: Apparently it happens every year but the only things they got are hints that slightly point towards Professor Monokuma and Junko but thats it

Migac: huh

Fuck the piano: theyre just hoping nobody else panics

BestBoy: lets hope

Would fuck Naruto: Shuichi, do you think you could do a bit of searching too?

DetectiveMistletoe: I mean I can try

DetectiveMistletoe: I probably won't find anything tho

BestBoy: youll do great sweetie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're fucking dead:  
> Stronk: Tenko  
> Migac: Himiko  
> They chasin me ma: Gonta  
> DetectiveMistletoe: Shuichi  
> Fuck the piano: Kaede  
> Ass ass ni: Maki  
> Ultimate ass: Kaito  
> Festivegayboi: Kokichi  
> SAD BITCH: Ryoma  
> Fr e sh a voca do: Rantaro  
> Would fuck Naruto: Tsumugi  
> Smells like grandmas: Korekiyo  
> Does anyone want some soup: Kirumi  
> Lord and savior Bex: Angie  
> If she breathes shes a THOT: Miu  
> All women are queens: Keebo  
> No I'm gay: Second
> 
> Class prezis:  
> Add [blank] to smash: Chiaki  
> Eggi: Makoto  
> Bohemian Rhapsody: Kaede
> 
> Lmao im so uncreative it took 3 days to write 3 sentences 
> 
> Me and my friend are planning to go to a weeb con and we both wanna cosplay (shes gonna go as Mukuro and i wanna go as kokichi) but im scared of asking my parents if i can spend money on things and im not ok with it
> 
> I had a 5 day weekend because we had 2 snow days it was great
> 
> Btw im running out of fics to read (which is shocking) so if anyone has klance/langst/klangst fic recommendations or danganronpa ones that be GREAT
> 
> Does anyone know how to write a fucking story because i don't 
> 
> Oh god i have school in 11 hours
> 
> I spent the weekend looking at hot cosplayers and listening to music my life is a wreck
> 
> Also, WHEN DID THIS GET SO POPULAR LIKE WTF??????? 53 KUDOS? 4 BOOKMARKS??? THIS FIC IS SO BAD WHY DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS
> 
> Ok bye


End file.
